Jack goes to camp
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Hey ive replaced the first Four chapters of this story so hopefully its been fixed some. Please R and R. Jack gets sent to camp, but unfortantly shes not one to take any crap from anyone. The past comes back to haunt her faster then she hoped. This does
1. Default Chapter

Hey all here's another one. By the way I don't under any circumstances own any of the holes characters but mine. Although some I wish I did. Well enjoy.

* * *

Jack looked out the window of the big empty bus. _Why do they waste such a big bus on one person_ she thought. She glanced over at the uniformed police officer. His face was facing towards her but she couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses. He took the free hand that wasn't holding the rifle and touched his fingers to the rim of his hat slightly nodding towards her. Jack rolled her eyes and turned to the window again. She couldn't see much through the dust, but what she could see was hundreds, probably millions of holes. _What the hell, somebody must have a lot of time on their hands _She smirked shaking her head.

When the bus came to a stop, she stepped out almost automatically shielding her eyes from the sun. She saw a bunch of tents, a few cabins, and a lot of guys hanging around trying to catch a glimpse at the new kid. _Oh great, Of all the caps it had to be one filled with guys. Somebody must have read my file. Someone, I'm sure, who hated me very much_.

"This way miss" the officer said directing her into a cabin. There was a freaky looking guy behind the desk spitting some sunflower seeds into a bowl.

"Jacqueline Rose McCool, I presume." He said.

Jack nodded and took a seat in the old wooden chair in front of the desk.

"It's Jack"

The guy looked at her quickly.

"Now I know you don't want to start your first day off on the wrong foot."

Jack just stared at him.

"My name is Mr. Sir and you will address me as Mr. Sir at all times." He glanced at Jack to see if she was laughing or smirking at his name. He liked asking kids if they thought it was funny. Mr. Sir frowned when he saw she had no reaction to this.

"Tough one eh. Well a few days in the sun digging holes will cure you of that. I don't think you'll even make it through the first day. Seeing as how you're only a girl and all." Mr. Sir taunted, but again Jack sat there unflinching. Mr. Sir got up; his eyes narrowed and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to another cabin filled with supplies.

"You'll get two outfits. One for digging, and one for leisure. Your holes will be 5 feet by 5 feet, your shovel will be your measuring tool." He explained handing her two orange suits and a pair of boots.

Just then a short guy walked in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Pendanski. I just want to say, Jacqueline, that no matter what you did, you're still a good kid." He said in a cheery voice. Jack raised her brow. _Oh great It's Mr. Rogers_ she thought as he led her outside to the tent.

"You'll be staying in D-tent. That there's the wreck room, and the showers. There's only one knob on there because there is only one temperature. Cold!"

Jack sighed and four guys walked up to them.

"Hey Maw. This the new kid?" A tall kid with a white wrap around his head spoke first.

"Yes, Alan. Guys Id like you to meet Jacqueline."

"But mom, she's a girl" A fat dark skinned kid said.

"Wow, no really huh. See here I thought I was a boy" Jack replied sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Best call NASA, We got our selves a rocket scientist here."

Two of the guys found this funny, while the fat kid and another dark boy with glasses just stared at her.

"Now that's enough. Jacqueline, I'd like you to meet Alan, Theodore, Jose, and Rex"

"Now Mom. The names Arm Pit" The fat boy said.

Dr. Pendansky shook his head."Well fine just introduce yourselves." He said and walked away.

"Hey I'm X-Ray" the boy with glasses said "and that's Squid and Magnet."


	2. ANother girl in camp

Hey guys this one is going to be a short one sorry bout that.

Shout outs:

Brooke Lyn: Thanks kiddo. I can always count on you

Irish Rain: lol thanks. I liked that one too heheheh.

Newsie Miracle: Sure no problem I can use her if you'd like. But if I start to portray her how she isn't just let me know alright. B/c I don't know her as my own so I don't know if ill portray her right if you know what I mean well anyways. It's alright sounds fine.

Jack was lying on her bed. She was the only one in the tent since the boys were at the wreck room.

"Bout time they got another girl in here."

Jack looked towards, where the voice was coming from and saw a girl standing at the flap of the tent. She looked to have deep brown, shoulder length hair.

"Mmm Hmm" Jack replied. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone.

The girl smirked and walked over. Jack noticed her eyes were a dark brown.

"I saw ya getting off the bus and I thought I'd come over and introduce myself. Names Ariana Sullivan, but everyone calls me Miracle."

Jack glances at her. "Hey."

Miracle sat down on the bunk next to Jacks.

"I'm from C-tent but I think maybe I'll see if I can be switched over here so we don't have to be the only girls in each of our tents."

Jack nods. "Mmm. that's Great." She looked up at her and Jack noticed that her eyes had turned to a greenish color.

"Well once you get settled in or have questions come ask me. The boys ain't the greatest at those sorts of things. Plus with us being the only girls we gotta stick together."

Jack nods again. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

Miracle nodded back and stood up. "Well I'm heading to the wreck room, wanna come?"

Jack shook her head. "Naw thanks."

Miracle sighed and walked out. When she was gone Jack sighed and rolled over to her side, her back facing the front of the tent and closed her eyes


	3. jack thre

Sorry I didn't do shoutouts on this chapter. But don't worry I will on the next chapter.

Btw. Thank you all for your reviews. I will personally thank you in my next chapter like I said lol : ) anyways this one will be short but hey I'm thinking so its good:)

Jack was still lying on her cot. She had pulled out her CD player and was listening to Good Charlotte. Most everyone she heard was in the wreck room so she cranked the volume and put her arms behind her head closing her eyes. She didn't hear anyone come into the tent. She felt her mattress sink low as if someone sat down. Her eyes flew open and she saw the kid they called zigzag.

He just looked at her and she looked back. Neither said a word. Finally when the silence grew strong he started talking but all she could see was his lips moving since she was still moving inside her head to the lyrics of "Bloody Valentine".

"What?" she asked pulling her headphones off.

"I said. Why are you in here? You been in here since you got here."

Jack shrugged. ZigZag frowned at her lack of answer.

"Ya know. We all got bad problems but in order to get through life ya gotta deal with what you're given"

Jack snorted. "If I had wanted to talk to a therapist I would have along time ago thank you."

Zig Zag raised a brow "The time goes by faster once you start making friends, sides its easier to dig the wholes when you got people to talk to."

Jack shrugged. "Oh well I've done it most my life"

ZigZag frowns "you ain't had no friends before"

"Now if it were any of your business then you would already know but since its none of your business and you don't know I'm not gonna tell ya. So go back to your wreck room and do whatever it is the Hell you sand moles do, alright. And leave me alone!" she said jamming her headphones back on and un-pausing the CD.

ZigZag sighed and got up. "Not like I wanted to help out anyway." He mumbled and walked out.

See told ya it was short :) well enjoy I hope bye.


	4. holes suck

Shout Outs!

Yes today I'm shouting out. Hehehe. Anyways.i havnet fugred out yet what

im goin to write. soo ya. I'm just goin off my head. So if this sounds horrible

I'm apologizing now. Sorry! Lol. Anyways also sorry for my spelling errors

and I know I can go back and do that.but im not feeling to good rightnow

and dont have hte energy to do it so im sorry ill be carefuly next chapy:)

Nosilla: hye ya.tahnks for reviewing.not quite sure. Lol um. Here's another chapter

so enjoy :). Thanks again.

Brookelyn: Yes I know. Poor ZigZag man I met this guy on Saturday that now that

I think about it. looks like Zig. In a way. Lol. Cept his hair ain't as wild

well wait maybe he didn't look like zig.eee i cnat remeber.it was a crazy night

and i havne seen zig in forever. Zig pops out of no where what I heard my name

Jack frowns get back into the woodwork now Ziggy

Zig frowns aww get an attitude adjustment

Jack raises a brow excuse me did you just say what I think you did?

Zig shrugs depends on what you think I said. If you think what I said is

what I said then yes I did just say what you think I said.

Jack raises a brow " shut up you paranoid freak

Spot rolls his eyes" I may be from newsies but even I ain't stupid

get a freakin room.

Jack narrows her eyes don't make me come over there fido.

Spot narrows his eyes back Watch it JacKIE GIRL!

Jack growls and pounces on spot

JD frowns mmmm what about me.

ZIG smirks I can just feel the love in the air.

Oberon ok that's it break it up break it up. Zig sit here and help me. Jd

I love you, JaCk, spot?

Jack and spot continue to fight

OB JACK! SPOT!

They both stop and looks at Oberon and say at the same time WHAT!

OB thank you. Now stop it.

Sorry guys.. back to shoutouts. argg.. Cant keep baby sit them all the time.

FIFI: lol .. ya.. Newsies are awsome i know I already talked to you about it

but this is my shoutout.man.why not lol. So blinks ya fav. ehh..lol

he has a big mouth man. Seriously when he sings. I swear he could prolly fit

his whole fist in there. But he sure is a cutey especially with that patch and i love

his outfit winks lol ok I'm done really.

Spot Take it back.

Jack crosses her arms smirking Truth hurt...

Zig frowns Jack don't be such a...

Barf sends zig a warning look stopping his words

Jack turns to face zig raising a brow yes zig? What was that?

Ob rolls eyes and goes back to shoutouts

DoubleD: lol yes-caveman twitch Stanley are all coming up. Chill chill lol

anw jk. But ya they are coming up. Just working too slowly at it.

Thanks though :) here's another chappy now that you mention it maybe ill add someone

again lol

Spot you dirty rotten scabba he charged jack

Jack takes his weight as she falls to the ground. Nice talk. Newsboy

but we don't talk like that. It's more like you dirty rotten bastard.

Spot growls oh making fun o' me are we. Jist cause I don't know me fatha. Nor me motha

Jack shrug eh.. Not like you're the only one.. It's just a figua of speech thank you very much. She said

rolling over on top of him putting her arm under his chin say uncle

Spot never.. He croaked thought the little air he had

x0xTrinityx0x: lol alright if you got ideas for characters go ahead and send them to me

lol id be happy to look it over and add them :). heheh. Thanks for the review.

Miracle: ya I know I'm nice lol. But hey why not.. Don't worry your characte's

gonna have more chappys obviously lol.. Anyways thanks for reviewing :)

zig groan alright thats it stop it you guys.

Barf nods yall gonna kill each other.

They walked over and after a short time of pulling finally pulled jack and spot apart

panting and shooting daggers at each other

IRISH RAIN: lol. Anyway.. Thanks for reviewing more on this story too again :)

heheheh. Here's another chapy.

OB turns around that s it y'all are goin in the closet...NOW!

Jd pouts what about me..

ob sighs not you just them...

The group frowns

spot but jack started it.

zig nods ya.. she did.

barf shrugs

jack smirks eh. Y'all are babies.

Ob shakes head no excuse get in there now

they all reluctantly go in the closet

SIGHS finally ok.sorry for that. Hopefully they will learn their lesson and

if not. They better keep my closet clean I'm not cleaning up after them

Grrrr. lol here's the story now

Jack was digging her hole. She was used to hard living. But she wasn't used to digging

all the time. She sighed and sat down tot take a break. She wiped the sweat off her

brow and made a face. She felt disgusting. Her hair was sticking to her and her shirt was starting

to get wet from sweat too. The only good thing is when those sparingly few breezes came by

having a damp shirt made the air cooler on your skin. She set her shovel aside and looked

down at her damaged blistered hand. She gently ran a thumb over her hurting palms and winced.

"It gets easier as it goes"

Jack looked up to see a kid with longish slightly curling brown hair and brown eyes.

When she didn't say anything he sat down next to her.

"Hi I'm Stanley, but everyone calls me caveman" he grinned.

Jack nods "hmm.. "

Stanley grins. "So what are you in for?"

Jack shrugs and stands back up picking her shovel up hoping he'd get the sign she

wanted him to leave so she could dig again. Obviously he didn't cause he still sat

there expecting her to answer.

"I have to dig."

Stanley nods and grins "alright go ahead. I'll stay out of your way"

jack nods "good" she started digging but soon stopped when she realized he hadn't

left yet. She sighed and stopped looking at him exasperated.

"Well don't you have a hole to dig?"

He just shook his head "naw. Zero helped me dig my hole today cause I'm so slow, so I'm done now"

Jack growled "well then don't you have somewhere to be?"

He grinned smugly and shook his head "nope.. Where is there to be here? We're at camp"

Jack sighed "Look here now.. Hairyman. I said I have to dig my hole. I didn't want to be

rude and tell ya to leave but you obviously can't get hints. So ill spell it out for ya.

Will you please leave now so I can dig my hole" she said the last part a little slower

as if he had a hard time of understanding.

Stanley frowned "it's caveman alright. And you don't gotta be so pushy ya should have just

said something "he said a hurt look on his face as he got up brushed himself off and headed

back over to zero.

Squid grins and winks at Zero "see man i tol' ya she was nuts"

Zig having seen the whole thing, rolls his eyes and looked back at jack as

she struggled trying to dig her hole. She had a particularly hard spot to dig at. Mr. sir, he's sure, gave it to her on purpose.

She did look cute like that though. He heard the sound of a vehicle and shielded his eyes against

the bright never-ending sun and saw the glint off the chrome of the water truck

"thank god. " Jack said as she got in line.

"Hey what do you think your doin chica? Your new so your spots at the end of the line" magnet

said pushing in front of her.

She shoved him out of line "Scuse me. First come first serves"

Magnet growls but X-ray put a hand up to him to stop him from saying or

doing anything "im sorry but we have rules and we have spots in line, no breaking them.

Newbies go in back because they aren't important. You have to earn your spot in line

then you can advance" X-ray nod.

Jack raises her brows crossing her arms "That's the most stupid immature piggish thing

i've ever heard."

The guys looked at her with a blank look on their face

jack smirks "what can understand the English language. Have I stumped your fragile

little minds with my semi big words' she rolls her eyes and goes to the back of the line

"the one who wins is the one brave enough to walk away"

x-ray frowns and got his water jug back filled. Armpit joined him, leaning over to him.

"Did she say we were immature?"

Armpit nods" I do believe she did why?"

"Hmm no reason. Just that.. I want to know what crawled up her a$$ and died"

"Why'd you forget to shower again armpit" barf said walking up catching the tail

end.

"Ha very funny, but we were talking about snapper"

"jack, what about jack?" zig asked walking up also to see what the

controversy is all about.

"I think she needs a freaking beatin man. She's got to learn to control

what she's saying and who she's saying it too. 'Fore someone lets her have it." X-Ray explained

barf nods, "True. I'd say if she keeps it up. She ain't gonna be around for long"

Zig frowns "hey you don't know her. So don't talk about her like that" he said and walked away

"WELL SOMEbody's cranky today "armpit said.

"Aww he jist like her that's all" x-ray said.

The boys laughed.

Alright here it is. How'd it go? Was it ok? well thanks heheh bye


	5. whats up with jack

Shoutouts!  
  
Irish rain: hehehe.. sounds like you had a fun time :)  
  
lol. i had some fun saturday. but .. on grounds i dont want to tarnish my name  
  
i wont say. but its not what you think really ..it isnt lol.  
  
just a little jester fun :) anyways. thanks agin  
  
BRookey: hye kiddo i know you didnt review *sniffles* but i just wanted to tell  
  
ya that im usuing star :) and since you dindt review im not asking  
  
im just taking   
  
lol  
  
but. ill let people know shes yours lol. i know you dont care either  
  
so thats why iam using her too lol  
  
anways ttyl :) luv ya kiddo.  
  
disclaminer: i dont own any holes characters *Sniffles* and star johnston belongs  
  
to my buddy brookelyn. :) whom you can read her story at...  
  
https://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1553642  
  
and..... but i do own any additional ones that i didnt say werent mine.  
  
did that mkae sense oh well you know what i mean ;) enjoy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack looked arond to make sure the boys werent around then started changin.   
  
she was pulling her shirt on when she someoen said  
  
"hey neat tattoo can i see it?"  
  
she tugged her shirt down and whirled around turnign her back on barf bag.  
  
"Cant you see im changing, get out"  
  
Barf bag frowns "this is my tent too ya know and if i want to be in here  
  
i will" he said sittin down on his cot.  
  
Jack frowned. "listen just give me 2 more minutes arlight."  
  
barf smirks and raises his brow "can i see yoru tattoo?"  
  
jack sighs and nods "fine"  
  
Barf grins and gets up goni outside the tent to let her finish.  
  
jack pulls on a pair of holy jeans and pulls her hair back again in a pony tail then sat  
  
down on her cot. A few seconds later barf walked back in and sat down onher cot.  
  
"so lets see that tatoo." he smirked  
  
jack rolled her eyes and tugged up her shirt to show him her tattoo. it was a dragon  
  
holding an eight ball and under neith it said "forever"   
  
Barf grinned and reached out to touch in. she shoved her shirt down and stood up  
  
"well you saw now wil you excuse me."s he said and pointed her hand showing him  
  
to get off her bed. Barf shrugged and layed back on her bed grinning.   
  
Jack sighs and stalks out running into zig zag.   
  
"hey watch it... oh jack its you . sorry"   
  
Jack narrows her eyes and shakes her head not saying anything and starts running.  
  
Zig frowns and walks in "hey barf. doyou know whats up with jack?"   
  
barf srhugged he had stood up and wasnt o her bed any more "who knows with her."  
  
zig frowns and nods "mm.. well ill see ya later" he said and turned around to   
  
go find jack.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. you ok?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
zig zag finally found her. she was sittin by a mound of sand her arms looped around  
  
her knees staring up at the sky. He plopped down next to her  
  
"hey jack,"  
  
she nods "mmm"  
  
"you ok?" he asked.  
  
she doesnt answer.  
  
Zig frowns "whatcha lookin at?" he askedlooking up.  
  
jack riases a brow and looks at him "what s it look like im lookin at"  
  
Zig looks over at her "well sorry just trying to talk to someone whos unwilling"  
  
Jack smriks "well if you realized how unwilling iam then why are you still here  
  
talking to me?"  
  
  
  
Zig shrugs "because i want to. ist hat arlight?"  
  
jack srhugs "its a free country."  
  
zig nods "so i hear thers a girl transfering to our tent. I think you've met her,  
  
her names miracle"  
  
jack nods "hmm.. ya"  
  
zig studies her. "why were you so mad when i bumped into ya?"  
  
Jack smirks "you just answered yaself"  
  
Zig frowns "i did. i dont get it"  
  
Jack srhugs "think about it."  
  
zig frowns "alright.. catand mouse games. Why are you so ... *he was trying to say   
  
something that wasnt to omean. finally he settled for teh lamo word* mean?" he asked her.  
  
jack glances over at him . "what does it matter to you. i stick to my business you   
  
stick to yours and we shouldnt have a problem. so why are you so hell bent on  
  
trying to get me to be freinds with everyone?"  
  
zig shrugs "because. your not the kind of person who should be alone"  
  
jack raises her brow amused "oh and who decides this?"  
  
Zig shrugs. "no one should bealone"  
  
Jack rolles her eyes "thers plenty of lonelier people then me out inthis world  
  
why dont you bother with them. im sure they would care much more."  
  
Zig sighs hed give up tonight but he wouldnt give up forever. he sat back on his heels  
  
and just sat there with her until she finally got up and started walking back. He got up and walkd  
  
back with her in silence. 


	7. newgirls

Shoutouts:

Brookeyln:  lol arlight.  So ya lol you use jack I use star lol sounds good to me : )

**x0xTrinityx0x: alright cool thanks I will use yoru character she sounds promising lol j/k no im going to use her hehehe..   sorry about the spelling.. I was in a particular bad week..when I wrote those so I didn't go over them sorry but I will try and get better : ) thanks fro the offer I will keep that in mind if I have the energy to send it hehehe..**

**Irish rain: lol.  That's funny your funny. Lol ok im done really.. thanks : ) yay evenesence I cant spell that name though…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The tents were just coming back from digging when the bus pulled in.  Jack didn't care she went in changed then sat down on the steps to watch the commotion unfold.  The officer came down the steps.

     "Come on hurry it up.  Might as well take the easy way out then the hard way"  he said threatening to go back up there and drag them out.

Barf, squid, and zig zag and stopped near jack and watched also.  The rest of the boys stood in amazement as the new kids finally came off the bus.  A girl with shoulder length black hair with green, very short (5'ish) kinda dark and bright green eyes hopped off.  "I'm coming I'm coming" she said loudly.  Behind her a thin girl who looked malnutrition with violet eyes, and brown curly hair. She kept her head down so no one could really get a good look at her.  Miracle headed over to jack.

     "looks like we got more girls.  Think they'll give us our own tent now?"

Jack looked up at miracle and shrugged. "you thinking they're nice enough?"

Miracle smirks "your right. They may well punish us by keeping us with guys"

Barf frowns "we aint that bad.  Id say its you girls who are dangerous"

Zig nods "ya..   you can bite our heads off in one swipe"

Miracle smirks "that's right and don't you forget it"

Jack glanced at the boys. Zig gave her a slight smile and barf winked at her.  Squid, though, was looking over at the girl with the brown curly hair.  He had a look of curiosity on his face.  Jack rolled her eyes got up and headed inside the tent.  She plopped down on her bed and turned her cd player on. Instantly she turned it to the song "hold on". And closed her eyes listening.

Miracle walked in 15 mintues later and kicked the bed.  Jack opened her eyes and raised her brow. 

     "guess what chica we get our own tent.  There's an over fillage and we are suppose to get more crew so they are putting all the girls in one tent. Isn't that great, you get to put up with me after all."

Jack nods "mm.. weren't you moving in here anyways."

Miracle nods "ya so. Well now we don't have to put up with guys."  

Jack nods.  That was a happy prospect.  She grabbed her bag which she hadn't unpacked and followed miracle to the new tent "E".  Barf Bag walked up to her on their way there.  "hey Jackie girl, im gonna miss ya, you know.  I mean. Your positive attitude always had ahold on everyone" 

Jack darts a glare at her.  Not so much of his positive attitude comment but the fact he called her Jackie girl.  She stuck her foot out and tripped him.  He landed face first in the dirt.  She kept on walking.  Magnet and squid happened to see and burst out laughing.  Zero walked over to jack.  "that was great"

Jack looked at him for a brief second then headed into the tent.  Zero frowned and turned back to the wreck room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When jack walked into the tent she saw there were 6 beds and only 4 girls.  *must mean more girls are coming* she thought.  *oh joy*  she set her stuff down on the corner cot.  The loud girl was talking to miracle.  Miracle grinned.  "Hey Jack, come here meet the girls!"  Miracle called over to her.  

Jack set her stuff down and sat down. "I'm fine here" she said.

Miracle shrugged "arlight.. fine.  Anyways.. this is Lizzy" 

Lizzy grins "hey jack.  You can call me buttercup though, that's what my friends back home called me.  Sides ill slap ya if ya call me anything else" she smirks.

Jack nods "oh great.  A nut case" she said under her breath.

Miracle grins "and that's Star Johnston" she said pointing to the other girl sitting on the bed. 

Jack glanced over at the girl but she kept her head averted.  There was something oddly familiar about star.  Reminded her of someone she new.  Someone she missed.  She felt the starting of pain that always came whenever she started going down memory lane.  She fought against it though and pushed it back to the back of her mind.  She nodded and then went back to listening to her music.

Miracle waved her off. "eh. You'll get used to her. Shes always like that." 

Buttercup shrugs "oh well she wants to talk she talks if not. I aint gonna bother" she smirks. "want some candy?"

Miracle nods "sure"


	8. I thought you were dead

Sorry but this is goin to be a little bad. Lol anyways hopefully you still enjoy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Miracle talked the girls into going to the wreck room. Jack refused, though, saying she was too  
  
tired. Miracle led them to the wreck room and introduced them to the guys.  
  
Buttercup shook the boys' hands vigorously and soon pulled magnet excitedly away for a game  
  
of pool.  
  
Star stood there quietly nodding to each of the boys. She kept her face hidden with her hair.  
  
Miracle then pulled her over to the couch that squid, zig zag and zero were sitting at and sat  
  
down introducing them. Squid continued to look at sky. Star fidgeted afraid that her bruises she  
  
was trying to cover were showing.   
  
Partway through the night, star forgot about her face and tucked some hair behind her ears  
  
revealing her face. Squid stopped talking, his eyes widening.   
  
"what happened to yer face" (lol brooky ya..that's what im talking bout))  
  
Stars eyes widened, zero frowned and kicked squid.   
  
"aint nothing wrong with her face" he said before sky had to answer.  
  
Miracle and zig zag were both watching them. Star bit her lip and stood up.   
  
"I'm tired, bye' she said and walked back to the tent. Besides she had things she had to do. When  
  
star walked into the tent she looked over and saw that Jack was still the same as when they left.  
  
Star silently walked over and sat down on the bed shuttin the CD player off. "Jack."  
  
Jack thinking it was one of the girls or guys. Opened her eyes. "What the hell do you think  
  
your…" she stopped recognizing Star, her mouth fell open but she couldn't say anything.  
  
Star grinned. "I thought I'd see you when everyone was out"   
  
Jack nodded.   
  
Star smirked and finally hugged her. "you look like you've seen a ghost. I missed ya hun"   
  
Jack couldn't move she just sat there. Finally she pulled back and found her voice.  
  
"I thought you were dead"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
dun dun dun duuuuunn.find out what happens next time on.. jack goes to camp. Lol 


	9. i am alive

SHOUTOUTS:

IluvMWPP: lol here you go I am goin to sort of give clues as to how they met. Err I should say know each other lol. Anyways thanks for reading :)  bye :)

nosilla : thank you for reviewing.. heres your update :)

Brookey Lyn :. Hehe of course your not dead chica. Ooohhh. Lol. Whos goin to die?? Hmmm I still debating. Lol mwahahhahah

x0xTrinityx0x:  hehehe.  You like your character?? I mean does she sounda lright. Lol arg I know ya cant really tell rightnow but hehe im working on it :) 

Irish Rain:  hello :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sky looked up at Jack. 

    "I got out through the back"

Jack looked at her.  "But I saw it.  The door was on fire and the beam...   I .. I tried to get you, I tried, but the police..."

Sky shook her head putting a hand on jacks shoulder stopping her flow of words.  "Shhh...i know hun.  I'm alive.  I made it."

  
Jack just looked her friend then got up quickly and ran.

"jack!  JaCk!"  star yelled but she didn't follow.  She knew Jack needed to be left alone right now.

                      ~~~~~~~~~


	10. who's sky

Shoutouts:

BrookeLYn: lol…  alright yes..i see you had a little to omuch soday.. lol  I have to take ths oday way from you..hhhheeeeeeee.. eeee. Lol.  I have to fix my typing. Eeks. Lol yes I added you now I think ill change my thing again lol .

Irish rain: ya I know..it was a bit short I ran out of time lol.but heres more that's sort of a continuation actually :)

Nosilla: hello heheheh.. heres an other update.  Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

x0xTrinityx0x: lol sorry bout that.. I will try and fix that hehe.. if you have any complaints though like I said I think, before hehe just tell me :) and ill try and fix it :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack fell into a mound of dirt and started crying.  This just all came to quick.  *Sky was alive and she couldn't even save her.  She could have died.  Well I did think she died, but *  jack shook her head and burying her face more into her arms trying to stop the thoughts.  * Its all my fault I could have done better if only I had paid attention.  IF only I hadn't involved her.* 

    "I'm so sorry sky, so sorry" she sniffled.

Squid who had witnessed jack run had followed her.  He stood behind a large mound of dirt and listened to her tears she was trying to hold back. *whos sky? * he thought. He didn't come forward, nor did he make a noise.  He didn't want to disturb her.  He stood up then turned back to the tent.  

                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squid stepped into the girls tent.  Star was sitting on her bed.

    "Hey star"

Star looked up startled.  

    "Um.. hi.  Squid."  

Squid sits down on the bed next to stars.  "I just saw Jack leave not to long ago.  She looked upset."

Star nods.  "she's just dealing with a little surprise is all"

Squid nodded.  Just then barf walked in.

    "so that's where you stole away to.  Hittin on the girls before us other guys get a chance eh. I'm on to you squid I know what your planning" he joked sittin down next to squid.

Star looked over at barf uneasily.  Barf nodded at her. 

    "hey"

Star smiles slightly

    "hi"

Star bent down to grab something from her bag and her shirt lifted slightly revealing something dark on herskin.

Barf raises his brow. "Whats that?" 

Star glanced down and shrugged. "just a tattoo is all"

Squid raises his brow surprised.  He hadn't figured her for a  tattoo type.

Barf grins. "can I see it?"

Star shrugs but realizing she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Lifted her shirt up. Just enough to show them.  It was a dragon with holding an eight ball with forever underneath it. Above the dragons head it said sky.

Squid grins he hadnet noticed the sky part yet.

    "hey that's pretty cool. When'd you do that?"

Barf raised a brow curiously.  "mm..  I know someone with that exact tattoo."

Star looked over at barf.

    "oh? Who?"

Barf looks at her. "Jack"

Star raises a brow. "she showed you her tattoo?"  
Barf shrugs. "in a round about way."

Squid raises a brow "you and jack knew each other before?" just then his eyes noticed the sky. And it part clicked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

in the next chapter.  We find out part of the story behind jack and sky/star.


	11. What is this 20 questions

Star glanced at Squid and nodded.  

            "yes.  A long time back"

Barf raises a brow.  "why ya'all got that tattoo?"

Star shrugs. "we were at a point in time and we felt like it."

Squid nods "Why does it say Sky?"

Star raised a brow.  "Well Sky is my name."

The boys frowned "I thought it was star."

Star nods "Well it is now.  I changed it after the fire."

The boys raise their brows again. "what fire?"

Star shrugs looking down at her hands. "The library fire"

Squid gasped. "That's like bad.  How did it start? Did you start it?"

Just then Jack walked in her cold mask back on.  "What is this 20 questions. Why don't you guys go nose into your own business"

Star looked up at jack and smiled a thanks.

Barf stood up. "we were just having a conversation here with Star its none of your business."

Jack raised her brow piercing him with her icey look. "really.  Well since I am part of the answers I believe it is my business."

Squid and star watched the exchange.  "Its alright Jack chill out. I'm not answering anymore."  Star spoke up quietly.

Barf snorted.  "If she gets any more chilled and she'll make it snow even here" 

Jack narrowed her eyes even more at him. "Id have thought youd be happy to get snow here"

Barf took a step towards her they were almost about the same hight cept jack was an inch shorter.  "No, what we would like is to have some rain.  So instead of being the frosty bitch you are why don't you show some sadness and maybe cry, that is how the world gets rain."

Jack didn't reply she just stared him down with the worst possible look she could manage.  And for jack that wasn't hard, she was known for giving people killing looks. Squid stood up then stepping between them.    
"back off Barf"

Barf frowned tearing his gaze from jack and pinning Squid with it. "whos side are you on anyways?"

Squid shook his head. "Im just trying to keep the death rate down to a minimal number."

Barf growled and stormed out muttering under his breath.

Squid turned back to Jack and just looked at her.

Jack stared back "I hope your not expecting me to thank you for your heroic choice of a step in between, because youll be waiting a long time." She said then glanced at star and turned to go to her bed.

Squid sighed shaking his head.  He couldn't figure her out, but he recognized some of her looks.  He'd seen them before.  And some he new personally.  He turned back to Star.  "I think I'm gonna head out now.  See ya in the morning" 

Star nodded and Squid left.  Start looked over at Jack who was lying face down on her bunk.   * What happened Jack? Are you mad at me? I wish you would talk to me *  she thought to herself. Then crawled under her covers and went to bed.  She didn't even wake when the rowdy girls came back from the wreck room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I know this was a bad chapter im sorry but her it is and hopefully my next one will make up for it ;)


	12. newbies

Shoutouts:

Sweet A.K.: hey thanks for reviewing. Sorry about the spelling. Some of it is suppose to be like that and some of it s not.. so im sorry. Yes I know I have to proffread im working on it lol.  Its my own fault though :)

Nosilla: lol arlight tis is a good word. Man.. early english :) lol ttyl 

x0xTrinityx0x: lol yes barfbag is hot. Lol I think they should have had him in the movie longer then 5 minutes *****nods *  lol.  

Irish rain: lol sorry but I didn't understand what you said I got confused lol.  :)  anyways. Heres some  more:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_     "Jacqueline Rose!  Come here now" Said a demanding voice._

_The little girl made her way to the kitchen._

_     "Yes dad?" she smiled her blond pigtails framing her face making her look angelic except for the shallowness of her pale skin caused by not being able to go out of the house and lack of nutrition._

_Roger McCool turned to look at his 6 year old daughter, his face thunderous.  _

_     "Did you drink the last of the milk?"_

_Jacks eyes widened at her fathers change in mood, not more then ten minutes ago he was praising her for the "A" she got in English.  She was one of the smartest kids in the class._

_     "Yes, I got thirsty"_

_Roger struck her hard across the face.  _

_     "Fucking dumbass kid.  Don't you know to say something when we were at the store the other day.  So we would have milk"_

_Jacqueline held her hand to her red cheek.  She felt something drip from her nose.  She wiped at it and saw the dark red stain the pale skin of her hand._

_     "I...I'm sorry dad.  I didn't know" she whispered through the lump in her throat._

_     "That's the problem.  You never know.  God dammit, why was I cursed with three good for nothing stupid ass kids."  Roger cursed._

_     "mm..my teacher says its you're their own fault that people have kids"_

     "Why you smart mouth little bitcH" he spat out and struck her again.  Sending her sprawling to the ground.  Her head hit the corner of the table sharply and she blacked out.*

~~~~~~

 Jack woke up quickly in a cold sweat and breathing hard.

     "Jack you ok?"

Jack looked around blinking trying to focus through the midnight darkness.  Finally her eyes fixed on star's face but star could see jacks eyes were still wild looking.  Star reached a hand out to touch Jacks shoulder and saw her flinch away.

     "Jack, It's me,  Star"  She whispered.

Jack looked at the other beds seeing the girls were still sleeping soundly.

     "jack?  Please talk to me"  

     "I'm fine." Jack finally said and returned her gaze to Star.  Jacks eyes were back to normal.  "what are you doing up?"  Her voice was surprisingly steady.

     "I couldn't sleep any more and then I saw you thrashing around.  What was it? Were you having a bad dream?"  Star asked concerned.

Jack shook her head and moved away from star. "Nothing, just a  fitful sleep is all"

Star sighed.  "jack are you mad at me?"

Jacked looked back over at star and saw the shimmering of tears brimming at her eyes.  "No"

     "then what is it?  Why are you treating me like you do everyone else?"

Jack was looking down into her bag and frowned.  "Star..." she said slowly.

Star looked at her a bit hopeful. "Ya jack?"

Jack shook her head looking up at star. "Just trying it out.   Whyd you change it?"

Star shrugged.  "You know people would have recognized me if I kept calling myself Sky, so I changed my name to Star Johnston.  Don't you like it?"

Jack shrugs.  "Getting use to it..... and you."  She stood up.

Star frowned.  "what do you mean by that? I'm the same person as before Jack."

Jack glanced at her then back to the little dresser stand looking for her brush.  "No.  No ones the same as they were before"

Star studied her friend thinking about what she said.  There was something definitely wrong with Jack.  She didn't know what, but Jack had changed since the last time she saw her and it wasn't for the better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Star was digging her hole when miracle walked up.

     "I bet your glad to know you know someone around here."

Star looked up and shrugged. "It helps." She put a hand to her eyes to shield the sun. "You done digging?"

Miracle nodded. "ya.  When you get to doing it a lot.  You start getting faster"

Star nodded. "Ya.  How are the other girls?"

Miracle grinned. "Well lets see Buttercup is has got major blisters which I'm guessing you do too.' Start nodded in answer. ' and Jack is almost done.  And I am done so now I'm visiting."  She grinned.

Star smiled slightly.  "Well Sounds like your having fun"

Miracle smirks and rolls her eyes. "oh ya bunches."

Just then Buttercup walks over. "man I don't ever want to dig another hole again.  One is good for me" she smirked.

Miricle laughs. "ya well get used to it.  You got... how long you in here for?"

Buttercup grins. "16 months"

Miracle nods "well you got 15 months and 30 more days to dig"

Buttercup groans "well theres no need in being cruel by reminding me."

Star laughed.  These girls seem to be nice and easy to get along with.  Maybe it wont be so bad.  Now if only she could get Jack to lighten up.

Buttercup dropped down "I'd offer to help but" she holdsup her hands to show star her battered palms.  Star gasped. 

     "ack.." she then looked down at her own hands and seen how bad hers were. 'This is gonna hurt more as the night goes on"

Miracle smirks "you think this is bad. Wait till the morning. You'll be really sore and its gonna be worse is all"

Buttercup and Star both groaned. 

     "god have mercy on us" buttercup smirked.

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack finished digging and looked over at the girls huddled around Stars hole.  She tilted her head realizing that Star had grown up a great deal and probably didn't need Jack anymore.  Sighing she got out and started walking towards the tents.  She didn't notice the yellow bus approaching the camp also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miracle fell over on her bed. "hichachacha. Did you see the yummy pieces of flesh that just got recruited here?"

Butter cup smirked. " That hot huh?"

Miracle made a fake drooling scene.

Star laughed slightly.  "what do they look like I missed it."

Miracle grinned.."Mmm  handsome, with hair you just want to run your fingers through and body to die for dreamy eyes and butts you just want to go up and grab"

Buttercup stood up "really where I got an itchy hand.  Direct me and I shall grabb" she laughed jokingly.

Star laughed. "oh no.  Miracle you've created a monster."

Miracle laughed and nodded.  Butter cup threw  pillows at them and they caught them falling over laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was walking to the wreck room when Barf bag, Zig Zag, Squid, and two other guys she hadn't seen before walked up to her.

     "hey jack meet the newbies.  This here is Eric" the boy nodded smiling.  Eric kinda short with light brown hair and eyes that were the color of the sky after a storm.  "and this is Spot conlon"  Spot winked at her.  Jack just stared at him her expression never changning.  Spot was good looking with piercing blue eyes dark blond hair and slightly short.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

eeeee sorry I got to stop here. Bell rang. By guys hope you enjoy it ;)


	13. girl missed

Shoutouts:

Brookelyn:  hehe yup I brought spotty mmm.. yes mmm  *remembers spots first scene in newsies and starts drooling.* yummy.. lol ok im done..ooh squidy and spotty you are damn lucky brooky

Nosilla:  lol. Ok heres more:)

x0xTrinityx0x: hehehe.. ya..im glad you liked it :) lol. Do you have a guy you would prefer to have or not any guy at all or :) lol I don't know?  If you don't have apreferance and you don't care then that's cool too I ll figure one out :) lol ok im done.

Irish Rain: lol.. yes I know. But spot was requested and hey I figure it may add some more familiarity to the story lol ya I don tknow what im talking about either. Hmm ice cube..i don't know if htat was disturbing or not lol jk anywyas. Here ya go:)

Ahh miracle... which guy did you want eric or spot or ..hmm ah..lol :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squid found Jack sitting behind the wreck room staring at the star filled sky. He plopped down next to her.

     "whatcha doin?"

     "whats it look like I'm doin" she replied.

Squid shrugs.

     "Will you tell me about it?"

Jack glances over at him.  

     "well lets see.  I sat down and looked up at the sky.  Where billions of balls of gas are shining.  Is that enough for you or do you want more?"

Squid shook his head. "that's not what I was talking about.  I saw you jack."

Jack nods "mm right. Well I guess that's why you came over here.  You saw me and decided to pester me"

Squid shook his head again.  "not tonight.  I meant the other day.  You were crying"

Jack narrowed her eyes at him "you followed me?"

Squid leaned back slightly.  "um.. well I saw you run and you looked upset.  I was just gonna see if you were ok"

Jack shakes her head "no seeing if I'm ok is coming to me and asking me not lurking in the dark spying on me"

Squid frowns "that's not it.  I saw you crying and figured you didn't want to be disturbed" he defended himself.

     "Hence the reason I was bymyself.  That was the first clue don't you think. Not me crying."

Squid frost and looks down at his hands expecting to see blood from her angry lashing.  Of course there wasn't since it was verbal but still he felt it as if she had physically hit him.

     "Well I asked Star and found out you two new each other and from the looks of it. You were friends, so why were you crying"

Jack rolls her eyes. "It has nothing to do with star."

Squid raised a brow not believing her.  "Then what was it"

Jack shook her head and stood up. "If I wont even tell my best friend then why would I tell you." She said and started to walk away.

Squid stood up and followed her. "Well I don't mean you have to tell me but it helps to talk to people you don't know, ya know"

Jack didn't look at him "but I do know you."

Squid shook his head. "no you don't. so don't claim to" squid nearly ran into her when jack stopped abruptly and turned to face him.  He stopped himself in time though. "what?" he asked bewildered.

Jack put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard them pushed him away making him fall to the ground still confused.  "thanks squid" she turned and walked back to her tent.

Squid blinked and frowned. "what the hell was that" he said to himself.  He didn't see the figure in the dark witnessing the whole thing that turned back into the wreck room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star was sittin on the couch wedged between Spot and barfbag.  She glanced over at the direction of spot seeing miracle sittin on his lap and flirting with eric who was sitting next to spot also.  Sighing she turned to look at barf bag who was entertaining Buttercup.

Buttercup laughed.  "So you think you can kick my butt in darts do ya.  Ha I don't think so."

Barf smirks "wanna try?"

Buttercup nods "yup right now." She stood up draggin barf with her.  They headed to the dart boards.  

Relieved to have some room Star scooted towards the end of the couch giving miracle some more foot space.  

Miracle giggled. "oh spot.  Your so tuff.  Would you two fight each other if I asked."

Spots smirked and nodded. "sure im always up for a fight"

Eric shrugged.  "I have better things to do with my time" 

Miracle giggled again. "oh? Like what?"

Eric smiled.  "id rather take you for a moonlight stroll"

Star looked over at miracle surprised by her behavior and caught miracles eye.  Miracle winked at star letting her know that it was all a game.   Star shook her head and got up heading for the tent.

                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star found jack sitting on her bunk looking at a picture.  

     "Oh I remember that"

Jack nodded. " ya."  The picture Had Jack and star holding another girl with brown hair and a thin frame in their arms.  Star and the girl was smiling while jack smirked looking like she couldn't wait for the picture to be over with so she could destroy it.  

     "I miss her.  Do you know what happened to her?"

Jack shook her head. "Social services took her away. They wouldn't let me see her because they thought I was a bad influence on her."

Star frowned. "I'm sorry Jack. But just think.  You saved her. If it hadn't been for you.  She may have been dead from some psycho on the street."

Jack shrugged. "I wont see her again though."

Star sighed.  She knew how much Benny meant to Jack and it made her jealous sometimes.  Jack was her best friend but once benny came into the picture it felt as though they were losing their friendship.  But benny had won her over too.  She really did miss Benny and she wished she could help jack by finding her for her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  ya ya ya brooky don't say anything I couldn't help it. I just love benny lol. I know. I know. Hehehe. Anyways. Heres more and I hope ya'all enjoy.  Ooh siekert guess what. Lol I don't think our story is goin to mesh at all together. Cause. Its turning into a dway different thing then I thought :) 


	14. its just jack

Authors note:spot may not be how he is in newsies lol he may be nicer just forwarning.

Disclaimer. I don't own anyone except jack right. The d-tent belongs to holes.  Spot belongs to newsies. Buttercup belongs to trinity.  Miracle belongs to miracle. Star belongs to brookey.  And eric belongs to... I don't know but the only one I know is miracle lol anyays. Here is. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night.

Squid was sitting on his bunk watching a game of cards going on between spot, barf, and caveman.  Zig zag and Eric walked over to him and sat down.

     "hey squid.  How's it goin?"

Squid shrugged and smirked when barf bag caught Spot sneaking a card up his sleeve.  

     "little quiet over there eh.  Something on ya mind?" Eric asked.

     Squid shook his head. 

     "ya, right. Sure it isn't your night with jack?" Zig zag inquired.

Squid glanced at zig wondering how he knew.  "why ya jealous?"  He had a feeling zig liked jack so he couldn't help but tease.  

Zig frowns. "No"

Eric smirks and pushes Zig zag.  Squid grins and stands up, stepping over a foot that was stuck out in the brawl starting between the card players.

     "ya dirty rotten scabba" he heard Spot yell behind him at Barf as he walked out of the tent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was walking back to the camp.  Sky was trying to get up to her. 

     "hey jack wait for me."

Jack let her catch up.  

     "hey star"

Star grinned. "Wanna come hang out at the wreck room with us tonight?"

Jack shrugged and wiped some sweat from her forhead.

     "please jack.. please" she pleaded.  Jack sighed and nodded.  Star grinned. "thanks"  star turned to the girls behind her. "hey she said she was coming"

Miracle grinned.  "good"

     "bout time." Buttercup muttered to miracle and smirked.

Jack sighed and they walked back to get a shower.

                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jack walked into the wreck room Barf nudged zig zag. 

     "Oh My god. Look who it is.  It's the queen of sheeba.  She's actually come in here. I think im goin to faint.  Catch me zig" he said and pretended to feint falling back.  Zig zag let him fall and walked over towards jack.  "ahh" barf said as he fell realizing no one was behind him.  "gee thanks zig" he said getting up and rubbing his but where he hit it.

Zig grinned."hey jack, nice ta see ya."

Jack nodded and looked around the room surveying the people.  Buttercup and Miracle were entertaining spot, caveman, eric, and x-ray on the couch.  Star was talking to squid by the pool table.  Sighing she debated wether she should go back to the tent or not but she felt zigs arm on hers pulling her to another smaller couch. 

     "sit down, before ya hurt someone"

Jack regarded him slightly. "I am not gonna hurt anyone"

Zig shrugged. "The look on your face says otherwise."

Buttercup spotted jack and nudged miracle" Hey jack" buttercup said.  

Miracle grinned. "you made it. Yay"  She grinned and rubbed spots knee.  "hey have you two met jack yet?" she asked spot and eric.  They both nodded. 

Eric smiled "Nice to meet you again." 

Jack nodded.

Spot smirked. "ya. Nice to see you again Jackie girl"

Jack narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Its just jack"

 Spot blinked and tilted his head curiously sending her a smirk.

Zig watched the exchange. He still had his hand on her arm but it was more of a restraining hold now instead of a comforting one. "you ok?"

Jack nodded and stood up. "I'm tired.  I think im gonna go to bed." She glanced back over at star seeing she was still occupied with squid.

Zig nodded. "can I walk with you?"

Jack shrugged. "it's a free country aint it."

Zig nodded.  It wasn't the exact answer he had hoped for but it was better then her saying no. Zig stood up and followed her out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ok now that one was bad. Lol. Im having a horrible typingday though I am listening to good charolete right now lol. I spelt that wrong. Grr. Ack .bye guys hope you enjoy ;)


	15. squid shes a girl leave her alone

Hey guys what sup :)  

Hers some more :)

Shoutouts!

Brookey: hehe sorry kiddo  :) couldn't help myself hes just so.. naw never mind maybe it was the accent. Lol j/k. ooh spots next lol* laughs evilly* mwahahhahahahah

Trinity: heheheh thank ya much :) heheh so your not sure.hmmm maybe lets see. Ill toy around a little bit and if you decide then go ahead and tell me and if you don't then I suppose I really will have to choose lol.

Irish rain: ya.. shes just got.  Social problems lol. And trust issues.but its all good :). Hehehe

Miracle:  sure no problem. Hmm so lets see.. you don't know either. Arg lol this is goint o be hard lol jk anyways ill figure it out :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

Jack sat down between Star and squid.  Barfbag and Zigzag both frowned.  Squid smiled. 

    "hey Star would you like my bread?"

Star grinned. "Sure" he passed it over to her and star took it.  Jack raised a brow at star and star slightly colored and shrugged.  

Zig zag raised a brow then grinned.  "Hey Jack want my bread"  

Jack glanced up at him her brow raised. "naw im good"

Miracle grinned. "im glad ya'all don't mind our tent sittin with your tent" she said and winked at eric when he looked at her.   Eric grinned and nodded at her.   

    "hey who here likes banana's cause I really don't" eric asked.

Nobody responded.  Eric shook his head and smirked throwing it back on his plate.

    "now if this were cornbread" Buttercup said in that fake southern accent.  "I'd be fightin ya'all for it" she grinned remembering that Eddie Murphy film * LIFE*.

Squid frowned thinking she was making fun of him "hey now. Whatcha gotta do that for"  he drawled.

Buttercup smirked.  "whatcha gonna do about it boy"

Squid stood up and so did buttercup and since she was right across the table from him they were leaning towards each other nose to nose. Their hands on their hips.  He was glaring at her and she was smirking.

  "well" she taunted.  

Star frowned. "stop it you two"

Jack smirked and sat back crossing her arms and watching this amused.

Zig stood up "Squid shes a girl, leave her be"

Miracle stood up then "excuse me whats that suppose to mean?"

Zig frowned and looked at her practically cowring back by the look she was giving him "uh umm nothing" 

Buttercup grinned then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss then laughed and since he had such a stunned look on his face she pushed him back into his chair (boy I tell ya.. squid sure gets lucky with the ladies and I don't even like the guy. Well not liking is strong. I just don't like him the way brooky does. I do dig his accent lol))  Star pouted in her chair. He was her man.. she hadn't staked a claim yet but she would soon. But that was no excuse for her to kiss him even if it was for fun.

Jack smirked.

Miracle nodded. "ya uh huh whatever. "she puther hand in his face "go away. I have now lost my appetite" she picked up her tray and threw her food away then stormed out.

    "now look what ya did" spot smirked. "way to go buddy"

Zig zag frowned/ "I am not having a good day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

  sorry..bout that..i am reallynot in the groove lately ack lol  byeguys thanks :) for your support lol.  


	16. entertain me barf

Shoutouts:

Miracle: hehe thanks :)  I have some more :) I hope ya like it

Trinity:  lol alright as long as im doin good lol.  So barf. Well ok. I got ya in this one for barf hehehe.  Enjoy.

Irish rain:  lol thanks. Yes zig that was mean.

Zig frowns* hey I got my punishment from rain so stop yelling at me.

Sighs* arlight iguess your ok then just as long as you've learned your lesson. You have learned yoru lesson right?

Zig looks around and nods: oh sure of course..*smirks his fingers crossed behind his back*

Me* shakes head. * ill let you off this time buddy. But next time...

Brookey: itsok.. you ll get it today hopefully :) but no squidy for youlol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buttercup and miracle were sitting on the couch with spot and eric.  Barfbag walked in and headed over to squid, armpit, twitch, and star who were by the pool table.  He stopped standing next to star and whispered to her.  

    "No jack tonight?"

Star shrugged.

    "guess not"

Barf frowned and glanced around. He caught buttercups eye and she winked at him. He smirks and nods at her.  Buttercup grins and turns her attention back on Spot but still followed barf bags movements out of the corner of her eye.

Jack walks into the wreck room and glances around the room.  Barf sees her enter and saunters over.

    "2 days in a row, I'm startin to feel lucky" he grinned handsomely at her. 

Jack rolled her eyes and headed over to a table and sat down.

    "cards?" barf asked following her. 

Jack shrugged and barf grins dealing out some cards for a  game of speed.  When he was finished she picked up her cards and they started to play.

    "so squid is it?"  Barf said hoping to distract her so he could catch up and also to get some answers.  But Jack didn't flinch on her game nor did she answer.

    "I get the feeling ya friend star likes him.  So your wasting your time or should I say womanly wiles on him."

Still jack did not answer.  Frustrated he saw she only had 3 more cards.

      
    "If you want to make him jealous you can always use me.  I could also give you some advice." 

    Jack layed her last card down got up and strolled over to him leaning down next to his ear, her breath fanning his cheek as she whispered.

    "I got some advice for you."

Barf grins hopefully. "oh ya like what?"

Jack smirks "mind your own business"  then she straightened up and walked over to Squid, knowing barfbag was still watching a frown on his face.

    "Hey Squid."  She ran her finger up his arm watching goosebumps form on his arm. Then ran it up along his chest.  Squid raised a brow at her.

    "Hey jack." He then glanced over at Star who he saw was glaring at Jack.

Jack grins giving him a mischievous smirk, then winked at him and walked away not noticing the disappointment on ZigZags face.

Buttercup got up leaving Spot, who was watching the scene with amusement though he had not expression on his face, and headed over to barf.  She grinned and sat on his lap.

    "entertain me barf bag please." She grinned cutely.

Barf looked at her, the frown disappearing and smirked.  "any ideas?"


	17. 1800imapig hotline

Shout outs:

Did ya see that brookey. Ha.. im insane and yet miracle relies on my updates to keep her sane hehehe awesome :)

Ok im done lol

Brookelyn: naw. Naw naw.  Alls fair in love and war. :)

Nosilla: thanks for reviewing again. :) I haven't heard from you for a  couple chappys :)

Trinity: heheh..well actually Im not goin to say how they were enteretained ill leave it up to yoru imagination. Well not really cause she's prolly gonna tell the girls lol.  

IRISh rain: I missed yoru review you always review :( well you did get Not another hole one.  Not many people are reviewing on that one anymore I think I waited too long to update lol anways.   Hi hehehhe 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star plops down by Jacks hole. 

            "jack we gotta talk."

Jack contiues to shovel. 

            "arlight. What about?"

Star glares at her.  "squid."

Jack stops shoveling and turns to her and looks up at her shielding her eyes from the sun.  "ok what about squid?"

Star puts her hands on her hips "don't tell me you don't already know what I mean."

Jack shrugs. "depends. When your talking about a person there could be many things you want to talk about now what is it we are talking about with squid"

She tilts her head "do you like him"

Jack studies star and smirks. "you want to know if I like your boyfriend.  Don't you think that's a little ridiculous of a question."

Star frowns "not when your goin around kissing him all the time and flirting with him.  Besides hes not my boyfriend"

Jack shrugs "they why are you worried."  She turned to go back to shoveling.

            "jack you haven't answered me.  Do you or don't you"

Jack continued "what do you think star.  You know me so well don't ya.  Then you should know."

Star growls frustratedly and stands up stomps back to her hole.

                                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

buttercup ran in and jumped on her bed. "mm think I could steal barf bag away tonight."

Miracle smirks and shrugs "who knows  you did a pretty good job of keeping his mind busy last night."

Buttercup smirks "miracle it wasn't his mind I kept busy." She smirked and winked.

Star rolls her eyes "I did not need to hear that butter"

Buttercup laughed. "mm.  Sorry I cant help it. He good with his tongue"

Miracle threw a pillow at her. "shut up now.  I don't need to hear about your kiss fest with a guy named barf bag"

Butttercup laughed. "now you know his name isn't all that bad"

Star nodded "right. I mean.  When your with a guy who everyone calls barf for short it just make s you want to kiss him all the time"

Buttercup shook her head "no but when im with a guy whos freakin hot, now that makes me want to kiss him. Don't you girls agree"

Miracle nodded. "ya.  Mm.  I'm still debating whether to keep spot or eric. They are just too adorable"

Star rolled her eyes. "mm. I wouldn't have a problem with the guy I like If I didn't have competition"

            "Just rememeber friends come before guys." Miracle said and nodded. 

Star sighed. "that's the thing I don't even know if we are friends anymore" she said quietly plucking at a loose thread on her blanket.

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was leaning against the wall of the wreck room and Squid walked up.

            "hey jack I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." He grinned handsomely.

Jack rolled her eyes. "why don't you go eat some nails. Then call 1-800-imapig hotline."  

Squid frowned "what the hells your problem, I thought you liked me."

Jack smirks "no the little dainty that likes you is in the tent. Now go ask her for a walk before I make you eat dirt"

Squid rolled his eyes "you're a big talker you know that"

Jack just shrugged. 

Squid walked towards the girls tent grumbling.   Jack smirked toherself.


	18. do you got a pocket monkey on you

Shoutouts!!

Nosilla: lol ya I know I got a lot of that too :) thanks :)

Brookey. Of course they are friends always friends.  Jack knows how to stay friends cause guys sucks girly you should know that. Lol. I know you aint no dainty neither heheheh oh btw I forgot but I was gonna tell ya seomthign heheheh.

Trinity: im glad you like it :) hehe did you want to use your imagination. Lol you can if youd like ;)_

Irish rain: lol yer funny anyways im done thankyou :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

spot walked up to jack.

     "hey, jack right."

Jack shrugs. "what do you think"

Spot shrugs. "just give some verification."

Jack smirks "wow that was a big word. Did you come up with that all on your own?"

Spot gives a fake laugh "oh ha ha. That was funny.  I suppose you would need a smart mouth to make up for the large amount of air in your head"

Jack smirks again "you much have a pocket monkey on you in order for you to come up with all those remarks"

     "oh ya. Carry him all over the place. How bout you.  I suppose you own quite a few." He smirks.

Jack claps "bravo, your still going"

Spot nods. "ya so enough with the B.S. whats up?"

Jack shrugs. "nothing really."

Spot nods. "ya I know what you mean. This place is a drag"

     "no shit sherlock, did you think this was suppose to be a vacation."

     " who knows. Beats being in jail"

     "maybe" jack said and started walking.  Spot followed her.

`````````````````````````````````````````````

zigzag stepped out of the wreck room and was on his way to the girls tent to talk to jack when he saw her and spot walking and talking.  

     "what the hells this" he said.  Barf walked out.

     "what the hells what?" 

zig Zag shook his head. "nothing" he said and turned around and walked back to D-tent.

Barf shrugged and glanced around he saw spot and jack turn the corner heading towards the "holey land" (lol ok im done)  "hmm wonder what that's all about" he shrugged and headed for his tent.  

                        `````````````````````

buttercup walked out of the girls tent almost running into squid. "Sorry squid."

Squid mumbled something and shrugged. "its arlight."

Buttercup grins. "Shes inside."

Squid raised a brow "whos inside?"

     "sky. Who else."

Squid growled. "why does everyone assume im going to see sky."

     "because you like her. And its obvious so stop playin and start actin" she grinned and saw barf bag heading towards his tent. "see ya later squidly." She grinned. "hey barf!!" she called and when he looked up she sauntered cutely towards him.

              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

squid shook his head and walked inside the tent. He saw miracle fixing her hair and sky lying on her cot.  He walked over and sat down next to her. 

     "hey"

sky raises a brow "hey yerself"

     "how you doin?"

     "arlight you?" she shrugged.

     "alright I guess.  Whatcha doin?"

     "nothing. Being bored. What else is there to do?" she asked curious as to what he was doing on her cot talking to her and her alone.

     "mm.. I don't know" he said picking up a magazine and flipping through it. "I guess goin for a walk?"

     "ya I guess." She nods.  "but its no fun walking by yerself now is it?"

squid shook his head. "no. but if ya had someone to walk with."

Sky grinned and nodded. "ya.  Now who would I go walking with?" she said pretending to think.

     "mm.. well I've got nothing better to do. How bout you and me go for a walk." Squid offered finally setting the magazine down.

     "oh would you really sacrifice your time for little ol' me?"

     "mm maybe alittle" he smirked and stood up offereing his hand. "ready?"

     she grins "I was born ready" then she mentally kicked herself for her corny line. She grinned big and took his hand and they walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well what do yall think :)


	19. pointless

Shout outs:   

Nozilla:   lol math sucks I hate math..ahhhhhhhhhhh..ok im done.. lol…

Lady-ann-bee: naw she don't like squid. She was just using him in a way. But its all good :) hehehehe..

BLT: lol.. ya changed back lol anyways just kidding..so whats the T stand for a gaint.  Tomatoe lol not on you silly.

TRINITY: yes he is.. actually..  hmm…   now that's sexylol that's barfbag in his LA model shoot picture thing mmmmmMMMMMMMMM..  *licks lips *..   hotcha cha cha.. that's even better then the beginning. Lol I got him on my desktop lol.. hopefully this picture will show up on the thing lol..so it don't look like im talking about ..nothing. lol :)  lol well ok ya..

Irish rain: lol im sorry. :) well hopefully this will help.. 

Sorry guys this is gion to be very short I only have 10 minutes to type not even eeeh..gotta start lol..

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

jack looked over at spot.."you lost?"

          spot shook his head.  "naw why"

jack shrugs.."yoru following me"

          "ya so. Got a problem with that?"

jack shrugs. "free country I guess"

spot nods. "that's what I thought" 

jack sighs and shrugs she stepped around a hole.

          "where you heading? " spot asked.

          "wherever"

          "sounds good" he smirks hotly.

Jack rolls her eyes. "ya I guess"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

          "so..  wheres jack?"  Star asked.  Then kicked her sefl for bringing her up.

          "who cares." Squid replied making her a little happy.

          "OH..  But I though… nevermind"  she shook her ehad.

          "what? Whatd ya think?" he studied her.

          "nothing nevermind forget I said anything"

          squid nods. "arlight if that's what you want."

          "ya I do."  She sighed.  

          "so anyways.  Hows it goin?"

          "didn't you ask me that already?" 

          "I don't know" squid smirks "I wasn't really paying much attention" 

          "oh.. hmm gee thanks" star looked over at miracle and barf who seemed to be getting along well and sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  arg.. imight as well kill this chapter this was the stupidest chapter in the world and it was pointless but .oh well I did it in 5 minutes so sue me lol. I promoise to make it up toyou guys next chapter ill make it long and ..and very interesting.. hopefully lol.. anyways..guess what..   squidly and star are not going to be too happy.   

Buttercup and barf might..  get alittle closer association.unless an unknown person cuts in and .. disrupst the plans

What is goin to happen between jack and spot. Will they become..  ya know *wink winks * or will they become enemys because of their huge attitude problems.  Yes you cant see spots yet but its there and im working on it lol..  

Will miracle finally decide on eric or spot.  Or..nobody.. or the new person. 

Well till next time :) enjoy. 


	20. a new arrival

shoutouts:  
  
lady-ann-bee: lol.no not really.he likes star but lol ya  
  
hmmm..not gonna happen now  
  
nosilla: lol.. ya and how come you ahve ot have math now  
  
cause everythign takes math it sucks  
  
trinity: you cant have barf but you can have a pic.   
  
we are in honalulu.. say hi to trinity barf.  
  
barf appears in his swimming trunks hair wet and messy *hello  
  
good barf now start posing. *barf poses* takes pictures and   
  
sends them to trinity* ahahhahahah i got barf and hes hott  
  
lol  
  
BLT* lol..ya. anways naw jk hehehwho knows im still deciding  
  
on that lol but its all good..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"and this is your tent. the boys are out diggin but   
  
when they come back you can meet them" mr. pendanski said   
  
showing the new guy his cot. just then zero walked in.  
  
"oh look hers one now. zaiden this here is zero. zero this is zaiden"   
  
zaiden nodded at zero. "hey"   
  
when zero didnt say anything mr. pendankski continued on.  
  
"dont mind him. his names zero cause thers nothing in his head.   
  
alls he likes to do is dig. and hes a quick one too. but dont say nothing  
  
cause hes too stupid, dont s know nothing, well settle inya got a big  
  
day tomorrow. ya get to dig" he finsied and left.  
  
zero looked at the new guy. He was bout zigzags height with brown hiar  
  
and blueish grey eyes. zaiden looked over at zero.  
  
"what he say true?"  
  
zero shrugged and layed down on his cot.  
  
zaiden sighed. this was gonan be along 18 months.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"nobody said nothing bout no girls being here." zaiden said as   
  
x-ray showed him around. *good hopefully itll help pass the time away* he thought to himself.  
  
"that one there is star, and miracle, and buttercup, and that last one   
  
there with the frown is jack. now i can warn ya now. shes a little freaky if ya ask me  
  
dont wanna piss her off. Star is alright. and miracle and buttercup are fun."  
  
zaiden nods and studies the girls. they were all pretty nice looking so it   
  
didnt really matter to him weather they were pshyco or not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
buttercup giggled "hey did you see that cutsy little man meat   
  
standing out there with x-ray. and he was checkin us out"  
  
miracle laughs "i think i got another runner up in my little tie   
  
now."  
  
buttercup laughs. "ide say. wouldnt mind gettina peice of that"  
  
star rolled her eyes "what about barfbag?"  
  
buttercup grins"oh im still on him."  
  
jack pulled on her headphones so she wouldnt have to listen to them.  
  
star looked over at her and sighed shaking her head. she wished shed talk to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yes this one is short but im goin to have another one tomorrow hopefully  
  
if iaint too busy its like 11:46 pm righ tnow so i have to go to bed  
  
thats why it sso short but at least you get somethign righ thehehe  
  
the new guy is cutys lol. 


	21. imbuttercup

Shoutouts:

Brookey: hello :)

Trinity: heres some more so you don't spaz out lol though you prolly still will. But its all good.

Nosilla: hello.  Here ya go :)

'''''''''''''~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Star was sitting in the wreck room when zaiden walked in.  He has nice eyes. She thought.  She continued to watch him as he made his way over to x-ray and zigzag.  Squid walked over to her.

"hey whats up?"

she didn't hear him still watching zaiden.  Squid frowned and waved his hand in front of her face. 

"hey earth to star."  

Star shok her head out of her zone. "huh? What?" she looke dup at him and smiled "hey Squid how you doin?"

He shrugged "not bad, Whatcha staring at?" he knew but he liked to tease her.  

"oh nothing" she frowned looking down at her hands.  He smirked and nodded. 

"right, well im goin over to see if the guys want in on a game of poker. Wanna come?"

Star looked over to the guys where zaiden was ."Oh no I'm fine" 

"you sure??"

"ya.. im sure" she smiled slightly and stood up and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buttercup grinned."arlight I got first dibs"

Miracles mouth dropped "what! No I got dibs."

Buttercup shook her head. "no I do"

Miracle pouts. "fine fine go ahead. Sides if I watch your act ill know wht not to do so that way I can have a better chance" she smirked.

Buttercup frowned. "fine come on, we'll go together."

Miracle smirked. "afraid I'm right" 

Buttercup rolled her eyes "ya right."  

Miracle laughed and her and buttercup made their way over to zaiden and the boys. 

"hey there.  SO your new" miracle smiled flirtatiously.

Zaiden smirks and looked at her. "yes I am" he eyes both the girls

Buttercup offeres him her hand "names buttercup.  Its Very nice to meet you" she winked at him.

Zaiden grins and nods "im zaiden, the pleasures all mine" he takes her hand and kisses it.

Buttercup raises a brow, surprisedsince he was the first guy to ever do that to her.

Miracle's eyes raised also. "mm..  mines miracle."

Zaiden didn the same for her. "Are you true to your name?" he asked raising a brow.

Miracle giggled and shrugged. "maybe. Depends on the people" 

Zaiden nods and grins.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jack sits in the back on a chair and watches everyone.  Miracle and buttercup amused her. They were nice girls and funny as hell.  It was specially amusing to watch them with guys.  

Spot walked up to her. "hey" he sat down.

Jack didn't spare him a glance. "mmm"

Spot raised a brow. "that was a warm welcome"

"I suppose you feel special" she rolled her eyes at him.

"oh I do." He said sarcastically. "I always love acid tones from women"

"mm im sure you do" jack looked back at the people.

Spot leaned back and studied her.  "Yer kind of a bitch aren't ya."

Jack looked over at him. "mmm trying to weed out your own kind?"

"Ha Ha very funny."  He glared at her.

"I suppose if your insinuating a female dog.  I have reduced you to that also" She replied seriously even though she was kidding.

"would you like to see if im a female or not"

"oh no. I value my eye site" she gave him a half smirk.

Spot growled and got up and left without saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

sorry guys got cut off by the bell. Sorry so short I know I owe you all a lot. :) 

bye sorry.


	22. player

Nosilla:  lol thanks im glad you liked that :)

Trinity: heheh thanks I like jack too.  Sorry about that I've had a lot of stuff I had to do so I been in a slum between getting that done and work so that's why it has been so long. I'm sorry :(

Brookey" lol gee thanks for you support lol j/k anyways wheres your reply I waited. :( yes I know lol mrs. Browne prolly had you do stuff.

Lady-ann bee: lol tis ok im soryr for taking so long. Yes I think he does but im not sure If he does lol ya know how it is.  Its like guys always go after things they cant have or something like that. Well that's what I've learned in my accosiation with my guy friends.  Dorks I tell yalol ok im done :)

Hey guys this might be short im running on ten minutes sorry. Eek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Butter cup smirks "guess what, I'm goin in to see Zaiden"

Miracle stuck her tongue out at her. "Fine. Ill just go see barfbag."

Butter frowns. "What hey no, I don't think so I already called him."

Miracle raised a brow "then whats with zaiden?"

Butter shrugs. "well I cant very well blow off all possibilities."

Miracle shook her head. "that aint fair. You call a guy and move on to a nother to see if hes worth more"

Butter smiles. "its not that really, you have it all wrong."

Miracle nods "right well anyways."

Butter raises a brow. "well if you feel that way then fine I'll go find eric"

Miracle narrows her eyes at her. "Don't you dare."

Buttercupe laughs. "Woa now look at that. You are doing the same"

Miracle shakes her head. "hows that im not goin to see zaiden"

Buttercup nods. "yes but you want to so there." She sticks her tongue out at her.

Miracle grins and looks down at her shirt. "so.." then she laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

star was sitting in the wreck room on the couch.  Squid walked up to her. "Hey." He sits down.

Star looks over at him and smiles "hey, Whats up?"

Squid smirks. "Well look someones alert today."

Star rolls her eyes. "did you come over here just to make fun of me?"

Squid shrugs. "maybe." He teases.

Star nods. "I can leave if youd like."

"no no that's ok really im just kidding" he said putting a hand on her arm to stop her.

"mmm.. so whats on yer mind"  she looked down at his hand on her arm then back up at him.

Squid shrugs. And snatches his hand away as if she burned him.. "Ummm... nothing. Just wanted to say hi."

"mm right," feeling a little reckless she smiled flirtaciously at him and got up and sashayed away.

Squid smirked and watched her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

eek ok that was crap but I g2g soo ill get more tomorrow hopefully sorry to disappoint ya'all. 


	23. player,cont buttercup

Shoutouts:  

Miracle: heheh thanks.  Good to hear from ya lol.

Trinity: lol that's great. Heheh.   IM glad ya like buttacup.  Hehehe.  She is very. Flirty.\

Brooklyn: lol yes I know.  Its all good :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Continued from last chappy (lol))

Star was sashaying away from squid and wasn't paying much attention.  Suddenly she bumped into someone and she threw her hands out to brace herself at the same time two hands went to her shoulders to steady her.  

     "woa. Sorry bout that" a nice male voice said.  Star looked up and her eyes collided with the gorgeous ones she was admiring the other day.

     "oh hey, Z..Zaiden, right?"

     "yeah. That's right. You're star" He smiled at her.

Star just nodded.  Then remembering what happened she pulled away. "im sorry bout that. I wasn't paying attention."

     "Its alright.  I was just enjoying your walk and didn't realize how close you had gotten. It was completely my fault." He smirked handsomely. (that's a funny word)

Star blushed.  She could feel it reach her hair line and she looked down. "oh yeah well I don't usually walk like that. Its just.." she looked over at squid who was now talking with x-ray. "nevermind"

     "Hey its alright. I understand" he winked at her. 

     "mm yeah im sure ya do" she said quietly.

Buttercup walked in the door looking for Zaiden and found him talking to star. She noticed the way he was studying her and she frowned then walked over in a prowlingly flirtatious walk.  

     "hey Zaiden" she purred when she was next to them.

Star looked up at  buttercup. "Hey buttercup.  Well I have to go now, see ya guys later" she finished lamely, glad that she had a reason to leave. And left.

Zaiden watched her go then turned to buttercup "hey buttercup. You look hot"

Buttercup grinned. "thanks.  I try" she joked.

     "well looks like you didn't have to do much"

She giggled him and put her hand on his arm. "Zaiden your too kind"  Then she tugged him out the door.

Barf, who was sittin on a chair watched and frowned.  He had gotten the feeling that star had shown interest in him.  Now this new kid just moves in on his girl.  What the HELL!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	24. at least lassie was potty trained

SHOUTOUTS::  
  
NOsilla: how ya doin? thanks for the review :)  
  
Texas Volcano: im confused, does that mean you dont like my story. Mr. Rogers is  
  
cool lol ummm... ok sorry you didnt like that  
  
BRookey: lol, ya know its funnny.. puke and grease yeah but no its all good :)   
  
thanks kiddo :)  
  
Trinity: thank you thank you *bows* lol btw heres your update so you dont have to be sad :)   
  
anymore ehhehehehe..ill get to the other one too hehehe.  
  
Miracle: lol, alright thats cool ill check it out :) thanks :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOte:: at the end of th elast chappy when he said he got the feeling star liked him (barf that is))   
  
i meant buttercup not star.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lol note 2: we are watching 3 wishes lol good movie they were Ohhhhmming lol))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
buttercup grinned. "oh man, zaiden is so hot. hes a really good kisser too.  
  
who do you think i should go with. Barfbag or Zaiden? or shouldi just  
  
stick with both of them??"  
  
miracle rolled her eyes. "i dont care, do whatever you want, cause if you  
  
screw it up with either of them. its yoru own fault."  
  
buttercup raised a brow "what crawled up your butt and died?"  
  
"Nothing, i just didnt realize how much of a ho you are"  
  
"woa now that was uncalled for. Really what is it?? "  
  
Miracle just shook her head and headed for the wreck room in search  
  
of eric.  
  
"man she has problems." buttercup said when star walked in.  
  
"who?" she aksed and sat down on her cot.  
  
"miracle, she just jumped all over me for no reason. really she needs  
  
to take a chill pill" she said and went through her cloths  
  
looking for something good to wear.  
  
star shrugged and picked up a magazine. "oh well"  
  
Jack rolled her eyes and got up and walked out. She did not like  
  
petty talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
miracle grinned when she found eric getting a drink by the fountain thingy.  
  
"hey eric how ya doin?"  
  
Eric grins "good you?" he wiped his mouth off.   
  
"mm could be better. so whatcha doin?"  
  
"gettin a drink" he smirked. "Whats it look like?"  
  
"oh just ya know whatever, walk with me" she said and grabbed his collar  
  
pulling him with her.   
  
Eric smirked and followed her. "I would have come without the use  
  
of the leash"  
  
MIracle laughed. "sorry, my bad" she winked and let go of him.  
  
"mm.. its alright, you can pull myleash anytime."  
  
miracle raised a brow. "That an offer"  
  
eric shrugged. "a promise" he winked then grinned. He wasnt usually  
  
this bold, but she made him comfortable in a way. (ok that sounded stupid  
  
but its all good bear with me.. did i spell bare rwrong witch bare would you use.   
  
ahh i used the wrong which.. jees i hate these double spelled words  
  
i just got two too and to and they're there, their and wait is there  
  
another there?? oh well anyways enough with the sidetracknote on with  
  
the story ;) ))  
  
miracle giggled. "oh your so bad" she joked and rolled her eyes and then turned   
  
around and pulled him to her and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zaiden noticed jack walking by herself and headed after her.   
  
"i dont believe we met. My names Zaiden" he held out his hand.  
  
Jack looked at it then at him.. "mmm good for you."  
  
Zaiden frowned. HIs charm usually worked on all the ladies.  
  
"yes well this is the part where you say oh yeah. my name is Jack  
  
nice to meet you."  
  
Jack raised a brow. "whats the point intelling you my name  
  
when you already know it. Kind of pointless dont you think."  
  
zaiden studied her. "yeah i guess so."  
  
jack nodded and continued to walk.   
  
"soo, where you headed."  
  
"there is no where to head"  
  
"yeah, your right on that. aint nothing round here" Zaiden said looking  
  
around.  
  
"how very observant of you"   
  
  
  
SPot walked up. "drop it buddy ya aint gonna get no where  
  
with cold fish there."  
  
Zaiden raised a brow. "you would know?"  
  
Spot smirks. "only on the talking aspet. never had her in bed yet"  
  
"Never had me any way lassie, and you never will" she said her   
  
voice void of any emotion.  
  
Zaiden smirked. "yer names lassie"  
  
Spot growled. "THe names Spot."  
  
Jack shrugs. "your better off with lassie at least she was potty trained"  
  
zaiden burst out laughing. "cold fish man, what were you thinking  
  
shes a regular comedian.  
  
Spot bristled. "oh yeah. She should take alook in themirror once,  
  
then she'll find out it aint her jokes they're laughin at."  
  
jack just shrugged. "better then actually being a flea ridden mut"  
  
zaidn laughed again and smacked spot on the shoulder. "Shes gettin ya good buddy"  
  
Spot bared his teeth and bunch zaiden. "im not your buddy" he spat out and then turned  
  
and walked off.  
  
zaiden frowned holding his eye. "man that guy has an attitude problem."  
  
jack just shrugged and continued walking leaving zaiden there holding  
  
his coloring eye.   
  
Zaiden sighed and walked towards the wreck room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok was that any good/??? 


	25. eewwwww

HSoutouts:  
  
Nosilla: lol i thought that would bring controversy but   
  
i was hoping no one would notice lol j/k heheheheh  
  
miracle: awww.. imsorry, but thank you. You ok??   
  
trinity: lol heyeyah..here it is hehehe its gettin there  
  
dont kill me..;) lol  
  
Brooklyn: hehe osrry.. i didnt realize ihad star come off like that  
  
lol   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Zaiden, hows it rollin" buttercup grinned crossing her legs.  
  
Zaiden shrugged, "arlight, you?" he put his hand on her leg and winked.  
  
"Not to bad," she said and looked down at his hand. "So ya got any family?"  
  
"a brother," he leaned over and kissed her neck.  
  
"whats his name" she asked.  
  
"who cares." he said and turned her towards him to kiss him.  
  
Buttercup frowned and pushed him away. "Ya know what. I am  
  
a human being, and a girl. And ya know what i like to talk   
  
sometimes. So yeah, stop using me like a peice of ass you can  
  
take whenever you want it."   
  
Zaidens mouth dropped open. "what the hell?"  
  
"dont what the hell me, you know what i mean." She spat and turned   
  
and walked out in search of barfbag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buttercup found barfbag in his tent on his cot. "Hey barf, how ya doin?" she asked   
  
and sat down next to him.  
  
Barf looked up at her. "wheres mr. i got you babe?"  
  
buttercup shrugs. "does it matter, i came to see you" She grinned.  
  
Barf shrugged. "just wondering. Whenever i see you i see him with you."  
  
Butercup waved it off. "oh that, thats nothing" she smiled.  
  
"mm sure, whatever." he flipped a page in his magazine  
  
"listen barf.... i'm sorry, cant you at least talk to me, its not   
  
like we're goin out"   
  
barf stood up. "Ya know what your right, its not like we were" he said and threw his  
  
magazine on the cot and walked out.   
  
Buttercup frowned. "What did ido now." she said to the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Star walked into the wreck room and zigzag walked over to her.   
  
"hey star, how ya doin?"  
  
"arlight." she shrugged.  
  
"have you seen jack at all?"  
  
star shook her head. "no im not her keeper."   
  
zigzag frowned. "sorry i just thought since you shared a tent  
  
ya know"  
  
Star srhugged."nope sorry." she frowned and looked up at him.  
  
"wanna go for a walk?"  
  
Zigzag shrugged. "arlight i guess."  
  
star nodded and headedout with him, she needed some fresh air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
miracle walked in to the tent holding hands with eric.   
  
"so, ya wanna go out with me?" he asked her.  
  
She laughed and shook her head. "do you even have to ask?"  
  
"yes well um.. "He grinned andkissed her lightly. "I wasnt sure  
  
ya know."  
  
Miracle nodded. "yeah i think i do" she grinned.a nd hugged him.  
  
"I'll see yalater."   
  
He nodded. "sure." he winked and headed out.  
  
MIracle was smiling brightly as she sat down onher cot. not noticing   
  
sour puss buttercup.  
  
"what are you so happy about" butter asked.  
  
miracle shrugged. "me and eric are finally goin out" she grinned.  
  
butter nodded "oh. well congrats" she said sarcastically and then got up and walked out.  
  
(man inoticed everone just gets upa nd walks out lol ok imdone))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
spot saw jack leaning against the shower building and growled.  
  
*i'll teach oyou a lesson* he said to himself. and walked up to her  
  
pushed her into the wall and kissed her.  
  
jack blinked and realized what was happening. and tried to struggle free  
  
but he wouldnt budge. He continued insistantly. She narrowed her eyes and just stood  
  
there not kissing him back and not moving. Frustrated at her lack of response he  
  
pulled away and thats when she shoved him with all her might onto the ground.  
  
"You dirt rotten bloody bastard" she growled at him.  
  
Surprised she didnt walk away either he looke dup at her.   
  
"Your not as bad as i thought ya would be"  
  
Jack rolled her eyes. "what kind of a stupid thing do you   
  
do. IS that how you get experience. walk around kiss people that  
  
dont even want to kiss you then you go . 'oh heey your not as bad  
  
as i thought' yeah i bet you win all the girls hearts" she said sarcastically.  
  
Spot frowned. "hey now, i wouldnt have had to have done that if you   
  
wouldnt have been sucha stuck up bitch"  
  
jack rolled her eyes againa nd crossed her arms looking at him  
  
with a bored look. "oh yeah. i forgot. All my fault im surrounded  
  
by inconsiderate selfish arrogent self-sentered egotistical asses" she   
  
grinned prettily and batted her lashes. "dont you feel better now  
  
i just gave you a compliment"  
  
spot gave her the coldest look he had. "oh yeah. so special. Specially comeing  
  
from the great snow queen."  
  
Jack nods "thats right, and your my little Jester. But you know what  
  
happens to jesters who fail to amuze their kings and queens. They are   
  
taken outback and killed."  
  
Spot fake shook "ooh im so scared" he rolled his eyes.  
  
"give me abreak you are so full of yoru self. and you over  
  
do the cold act way too much."  
  
Jack nods "right and i'd really take advice from somebody named  
  
spot"  
  
SPot stood up and brushed himself off. "you want me you know you do"  
  
"oh yeah, i want you so much, i want you ... to leave me alone, thats what. WHy  
  
dont youg o pester some other girl"  
  
SPot shrugged and grinned then turned around and strolled away whisteling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ug.. sorry trinity, i know you wanted this chappy quick but its  
  
awful sorry bout that.. eeek 


	26. hehehehe

shoutouts:  
  
NOsilla: lol im glad you like it lol heres some more :)  
  
Texas Volcano: ok.. thanx for the critisim.. btw this is my story  
  
so if i want barf and caveman inthere at the same time  
  
they will be. Im not goin exactly by the movie THis is  
  
my story. Ok. And ifyou really dont like it or my   
  
spelling, then dont read it, no ones forcing you to. So far  
  
your the only one with a complaint. Everyone else looks past  
  
the grammer and actually reads the story that i am putting  
  
on. THats the point to read it. I didnt put this on here for you  
  
to come and say oh that aint right. You forgot a perod  
  
and so on and so on. No. im trying to get my writing out  
  
so sorry you hate it. I wasnt really thinking of you and yoru likes  
  
when i wrote it. thank you anyways.  
  
brooky dear yo9u cant have spot lol ;p.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
buttercup saw barf talking to star. She frowned, *oh yeah, two  
  
can play at that game* she thought to herself and looked over by   
  
the pool table where she spotted zaiden. She walked up to him  
  
"hey zaiden."  
  
Zaiden looked at her then around him "you talking to me?"  
  
"Is your name zaiden" she said rolling her eyes.   
  
"mm but i thought you said i was disgusting and pigheaded. Flattered  
  
as i was, but the last thing i thought, is to see you coming back  
  
for more. Was i right?"  
  
Buttercup rolled her eyes. "oh get over yourself, If you promise  
  
to stop being stuck on yoruself and pay attention to me then i'll think  
  
about seeing you again"  
  
"pay attention to you? but i thought i was giving you all the attention  
  
in the world" he smirked.  
  
"I mean me, not my boobs"   
  
"mm you sure are a spit fire arent ya."  
  
"well do ya wanna make this work or do ya wanna mess it up again,  
  
its yoru choice"   
  
"i'll think about it, how bout we do a trial eh,"  
  
Buttercup sighed, "alright arlight whatever," she said "ill see you  
  
in alittle bit" she turned and walked out.   
  
Once she was out the door her steps changed into a storming walk.  
  
"a trial run, whodoes he think he is. He's the pig, aand yet he   
  
turns it around like im the one who cant be trusted. off all the   
  
arrogent things" she fumed to herself as she walked to her tent to   
  
get 'sexy'. "I hope you come to your senses soon barfy, cause i dont know  
  
how long ill be able to stay in that dogs presence." she continued as she   
  
threw cloths out on to her cot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
miracle sat on erics lap as he played poker with spot and x-ray.  
  
"Come on baby, I got my dibs on you"  
  
Eric laughed. "dont give it away. "he grinned and kissed her lightly.  
  
X-ray goraned. "Either you play or take it to your own room, this is   
  
poker not lets make out"  
  
Miracle laughed. "oh shut up x-ray i bet you dont have one  
  
romantic bone in your body."  
  
X-ray smirked. "well i have one bone and it seems to think it   
  
can be pretty romantic when it sees what it wants"  
  
Eric threw a chip at him "Man, did ya half to say somethign like that"  
  
Miracle made a face "yeah jeez, i dont need to know about your  
  
umm.. y eah"  
  
X-ray laughed. "right, what can i say. I'm a ladys man"  
  
Spot rolled his eyes. "Right i havent seen one with you yet"  
  
"they come few and far between, Course you aint gonna see one with me  
  
not until they bring more girls. Come one the x-man has to share, so ill  
  
give to all my little pimp wannabes and once ya'all are satisfied ill   
  
take whats due to me, THats what we call leader skills" he grinned and put a card down.  
  
"Call"  
  
"leader skills my ass, If you came to my hometown in brookelyn yOUll be   
  
running scared" Spot replied  
  
"You all have some serious issues" Miracle smirked. "Go baby you can do it."  
  
she grinned rubbing eric's back  
  
"arlight arlight, Striaght flush "he laid down his cards.  
  
X-ray made a face. "full house ,man i new i s hould have folded."  
  
"Come on spot lets see what ya got" eric nodded towards him.  
  
Spot looked at him, his poker fac on and layed down his cards.  
  
"Ace-ace-ace-ace-king of spades" he smirked.  
  
"No way, youcheat" miracle pointed.  
  
"naw im just that good"he got up and bowed taking his shower tokens  
  
he just earned "thank you gentlemen your good sports"  
  
"aww jeez luckly it wasnt armpit in here, " x-ray alughed.  
  
"I hear ya man, " eric nodded and stood up taking miracle with him.  
  
"Now that the games over we have to find out room"  
  
"arlight" she whistled and winked at the other two boys. "have fun tonight,i know i will"  
  
"aww man, dont tell us your personal stuff" x-ray threw a card at him.  
  
"your just jelous" miracle said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"of what?"  
  
"of me, you know you want my little eric, hes a sexy bitch"  
  
"oh man, dont even go there." x-ray said making a face.  
  
eric laughed and cairried her out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tune in next week. Jack notices a new guy, but finds out hes really  
  
an old one. NOt that way either ack... Does buttercups plan work out  
  
will barf come around or will she be doomed int he presence  
  
of zaiden. ehhehe mwahhaha .. find out in next episode.   
  
Goodbye :) 


	27. ok Zabby, or zibby, or whatever your nam...

SHoutouts:  
  
Nosilla: thanks again :) heheheh, im glad heheheh :)  
  
Lady ann bee: is all good.. as long as you like the chappies heheheh  
  
i hope you had fun.  
  
brooklyn: heheh thanks kiddo :)  
  
Miracle: lMAO. well at least you get ot be by him in  
  
real life too. lol   
  
Trinity: hello hello hello lol heres more :) yeah ok im done lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack was pulling her hair up into a pony tail. Her eyes were roving  
  
over the place when her eyes caught something in the showers. She  
  
took a step closer and noticed a very nicely sculpted body. Her mouth   
  
went dry and her eyes traveled up to find that it was zigzag. She had forgotten  
  
all about him. After she ignored him he seemed to leave her alone  
  
and she forgot he was even here. She blinked. He was different and   
  
would have been a great boyfriend.... for someone else that is.  
  
Another time another day maybe, now it was just too late, and she was  
  
the wrong girl. She sighed and turned away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ZIgzag turned to see if jack was still there. He sensed someone  
  
watching him and he looked out of the corner of his eye and   
  
saw her. He still wanted to get to k now her but he had stepped back  
  
and played it cool in hopes of justletting her get used to the place.  
  
But now he sensed it was time to start fighting again. He shut  
  
off the water and headed to the tent to get dressed. He pulled on  
  
his good jeans and a tank and headed out to find jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zigzag found her sittin on a mound of sand sifting her fingers throug the sand.  
  
"hey" he said. '  
  
Jack looked up and shielded her eyes against the sun.  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
Zig shrugged. "I was b ored and went for awalk. Then i saw you and   
  
thought id see how you were doin." he lied.  
  
Jack nods. "mm well im just wonderful. NOw that you know you can  
  
go on your merry way."  
  
Zig frownes. "can i sit?"  
  
Jack shrugs. "its a free country. I was just leaving anyways." She finsihed standing up.  
  
"Well i didnt mean you had to leave. Cani walk with you."  
  
Jack sighed and turned to look at him.  
  
"what is it you want Zibby, or Zabby, or whatever your name is." SHe knew his name  
  
but it always made people mad when you didnt when you should.  
  
"ITs zigzag."  
  
"right right. well whatever, I dont care what yoru name is"   
  
"LIsten Jack i just want to be your friend"  
  
"well i can deal without your friendship" jack said and moved past him.  
  
He grabbed her arm. "what the hells your problem, i havent doen   
  
anything toyou, it wont kill ya to be nice for a few minutes"  
  
Jack looked down at his hand on her arm then up at him. SHe jerked her arm   
  
free and frowned. "alright fine."  
  
Zig sighs relieved. "wanna go for awalk"  
  
jack shrugs. "well we do have to walk back to the camp does that  
  
count for a walk or do you wanna head somewhere else"  
  
Zig shrugs. "its fine."  
  
Jack nods and they start heading back to the camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buttercup walked over to zaiden. SHe was happen to note that  
  
barf was sitting near by.  
  
"Hello zaiden." sheleaned over and kissed his cheek then sat down on his lap.  
  
Zaiden grinned. "Hey." he slipped his hand around her waist and slightly up the back   
  
of her shirt. Barf bag was watching and his eyes narrowed when  
  
he saw zaiden do this.  
  
Buttercup gave a fake giggle. "mmm.. Im happy to be with you again."   
  
*oh i hope i dont throw up with all this crap* she thought to herself.  
  
zaiden grinned. "mmm... yeah." he nuzzled her neck.  
  
Barf bag growled and walked over to them. "Buttercup can ihave a talk with you."  
  
BUttercup giggled and looked up at barf. "oh hello barf. Sure i guess." she grinned and  
  
kissed zaiden. "Dotn miss me too much, ill be rightback"  
  
ZIaden smirks. "mm right. ill try now to." he slapped her butt as she got up.   
  
She laughed and barf rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to drag  
  
her outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MIracle walked into the wreck room in search of eric. she found him  
  
over by the darts. she sauntered over.  
  
"Hey baby, whose winning?"  
  
eric grinned. "Does the winner get something?"  
  
SHe nodded "yeah me"  
  
Eric riased a brow. "then im winning."  
  
SHe laughed.and kissed his cheek.  
  
Squid sighed when his dart hit the ring outside of the bullseye.  
  
"your turn."  
  
Star walked over and sat down. "hey squid. have you seen jack anywhere"  
  
Squid shoook his head. "No why?"  
  
Star shook her head. "i just wanna talk toher. SHe hasnt talked to me  
  
in along time. imiss her"  
  
Squid nodded. "yeah. I guess. No sorry ihaven seen her. but if i do  
  
ill tell her your looking for her"  
  
Star nodded and grinned. "thanks squid" she kissed his cheek lightly   
  
making herself blushe and walked out.  
  
MIracle raised a brow. "so whats goin on between you and star"  
  
Squid shook his head. "nothing as far as iknow"  
  
Miracle laughed. "right sure looks like nothing."  
  
Squid smirked and just shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ahhahahahhahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhok yeah  
  
i dont know :) 


	28. ok your scarying me now

Shoutouts:  
  
volcano: have you heard of the phrase.   
  
"contstructive critisim." and "Practice what you preach"  
  
cause you suck. If you want me to take your notes seriously  
  
then learn to use the right grammer in them also. Plus You   
  
should put full words in them so i can understand them. You   
  
obviously have the same problem as i do. Enlgish is not your  
  
native language. And thank god your native language isnt   
  
the same as mine either. So you should go read what you write  
  
before you start taking other people down cause your no better.  
  
If you really want to continue to read my story, then your just  
  
gonna have to get used to my grammer problems cause they are  
  
gonna be the way i make them. I did not mean it was my story as   
  
in im the one who made the whole damn thing up. but the creater  
  
of holes did not make up the story i wrote so there for its mine.  
  
alright. I already put a disclaimer and if you missed it. ill put  
  
another one on. Otherwise if you have any more complaints  
  
tell it to someone who cares cause i dont give a damn. Im not sending  
  
this to any publishers. If i wanted to be serious about becomeing  
  
famous and sending something in. i would most likely make sure it  
  
was grammer perfect, but until then. THis is the best your getting  
  
alright. thank you. You are the weakest link. GOodbye. :) As corny  
  
as that was. THats how i feel about you.  
  
Trinity: heygirl.. thanks a whole lot :) heheheim glad you liked your  
  
chappies.. isnt it fun to come back and read more than what you thought  
  
well atleast when you enjoy it lol :)  
  
Brookly: runs and huggles* hey ya heheheheh...  
  
Disclaimer: i dont OWN HOLES OR THE IDEA FOR THE HOLES GUYS, but i do  
  
own the IDEA For THIS STory. AND my characters. EXCEPT Stars outershell and  
  
possible background once i think of it. BUTTERCUP and MIRaCLE and ERIC and SPOT  
  
and anyone else who is a new character who i havent named but once i reammeber  
  
i will name next time. THank yoU.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
barf turned to her* "What do you think your doin?"  
  
Buttercup looked at him innocently. "Um.. you wanted to talk to me   
  
so i came out here with you what else should i be doin?"  
  
Barf shook his head. "YOu know what i mean. HE is just gonna  
  
try and get down your pants. are you stupid or something. I really didnt  
  
think you were so naive but if you are then.. God.. get a clue"  
  
Buttercup frowned. "jeesus barf ya dont have to be such an ass hole  
  
i thought you were a nice guy but man i guess i was wrong" she frowned and stormed  
  
back in.  
  
Barf growned and kicked the wall the grabbed his foot" goddammit that hurt" he said.   
  
When he was able to feel his foot again he went back to his tent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when they got back to camp zigzag looked at jack   
  
"hey ihad a nice time"  
  
Jack raised a brow "you sound as if we were on a date"  
  
ZIg shrugged. "i could only hope"  
  
Jack nods "Right. ok your scaring me now, im just gonna walk away  
  
have a goodnight and ill see you some other time." she waved at him and walked   
  
into her tent.  
  
Zig sighed and smirked. "shes coming to i can tell" He grinned and walked back  
  
to the wreck room whistling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Star sat up when she saw jack "hey.. jack comehere"  
  
jack looked at her then headed towards stars cot.  
  
"whats up sky.. er i mean star"  
  
Star shook her head. "nothing. so how you been? hows camp?"  
  
Jack shrugged raising a brow. "arlight." she looked at start   
  
leary and sat down.   
  
star nods and grins. "do you remember that time you me and benny  
  
all went skiing for the first time"  
  
Jack looked at her and nodded. "yeah... " she frowned.   
  
Star nods "mmm.. benny could never get her balance. she broke her arm   
  
that time."  
  
jack frowns more and looks down at her hands. " whats with the   
  
trip down memory lane?"  
  
Star shrugs. "no reason, i just thought." she shrugged again.  
  
"nevermind"  
  
Jack nods "well if there isnt anything else. " she said and stood up.  
  
Star stopped her. "wait. How come you dont join in with all of us"  
  
Jack raised a brow "why should i"  
  
Star sighed. "i dont know, jack. Just.. why cant you be social for once  
  
i mean.. your so stuck on yourself you dont reallize people care  
  
about you and want to talk to you and stuff"  
  
Jack narrowed her eyes. "Stuck on myself. Just who do you think you are. You're  
  
the last person who should be saying stuff like that to me and you know it."   
  
Star frowned and stood up "jack imsorry. ITs just someone has to kick  
  
you in the ass and make you face up to life"  
  
Jack shook her head "well if thats what you think then your not gonna  
  
be the one to do it"  
  
Star shook her head angrily and walked out almost ready to cry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zaiden looks up at buttecup. "whatd puke want"  
  
Butterfrowns "his names barfbag. Im tired im goin to bed." She didnt  
  
feel like making him any more jealous tonight. besides zaidens comment  
  
made her mad and so did barf.   
  
Zaiden frowned. "but we hadnt even started."  
  
"Then start yaself and ya can finish yaself too unless you get   
  
someother stray to do it" she said and walked to her tent also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````  
  
does zig see jack sooner then she had expected.  
  
Does the new arrival help jack come out of her shell.  
  
Does buttecup give up her plan and just go in for the kill.  
  
does miracle and erics happyiness last?  
  
ujmmm lol dun dun dund  
  
tune in nextt ime to  
  
jack goes to camp   
  
ty 


	29. pit bull fights

SHOTUOUTS:  
  
MIr: thanks for reiveiwing :) heheheheh ooh i spelt that wrong   
  
lol  
  
ack oh well  
  
Trinity: allo allo allo.. now imust hurry so you can help me  
  
write crazy fic lol.   
  
brookly: i missed ya where the heck was ya.. lol   
  
yer get on late?? oh well ttyl :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
!next day!heheheh)))  
  
zaiden walked into find buttercup in the wreck room.  
  
"hey butter. Feel like hangin out today"  
  
Buttercup shrugged." I suppose so." She glanced up to see barf  
  
watching them. "lets go somwhere more private" she said and led him  
  
to her tent. No one was int here and she knew barf had watched them leave.  
  
"You look great ya know that."  
  
Buttercup nods "oh yeah sure." shelooked athim. *course he would  
  
say anything to a girl* she though.  
  
He smiled and leaned into kiss her. Buttercup frowned. She wasnt  
  
gonna give in. but man was he a good kisser. She sighed and gave in  
  
kissing him back. Zaiden grinned.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
barf stared at the door to the wreck room. *You know whats  
  
prolly goin on. Dont even think about spying on her. But who knows  
  
what if he makes her do something she dont want to. What the hell do you   
  
care anyways. SHe prolly hates ya. She a nuisance anyways. OH hell.  
  
you know you like her and if anythin ghappend to her itd be on your  
  
conciense, oh shut up will ya.* barf thought arguing with himself. Finally  
  
he got up and went out to see what they were up to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
barf walked into find them on butters cot making out.. IT wouldn have been   
  
so bad but he noticed Ziaden had his hands all over up her shirt. HIs mouth dropped  
  
open..   
  
"HEY Get Off of her." he yelled and ran over pulling zaiden off of   
  
buttercup..   
  
Zaidens eyes widend in surprised. "what the hell barf. MInd your own business"  
  
barf threw his fist into his face. "She is my business"  
  
Butter grinned. "oh barf. really"   
  
Barf didnt hear her cause zaiden threw himself at him and they tumbled  
  
to the ground.  
  
Butter frowned. "STop it you guys stop it!!"   
  
Jack was just coming in and saw the fight. She debated whether  
  
getting some gummy worms and watching since she had front row seats  
  
or helping. SHe looked up at buttecup who was looking at her with a   
  
pleading look and sighed. Groaning she walked over and yanked at   
  
barfs shoulder draggin him off of zaiden.  
  
"arlight pit bulls. I suggest if you wanna kill each other.  
  
do it somwhere else so i can sit in peace and quiet."  
  
Barf ripped his arm free of her. "shut up jack"   
  
Jack narrowed her eyes at him. "hey watch it barf. I had enough of you   
  
when i first came here and im not gonna watch what i do next if you   
  
dont start watching who your talkign to"  
  
Barf laughed. "im so scared of the big bad witch"   
  
Jack nods" you should be. or ill turn you to stone"  
  
Barf raised a brow. "really. ill bet you could"  
  
jack nods "im ancestorial from medusa so leave me alone barf"  
  
Zaiden stood up "well as lovely as this communion is i have to go now"  
  
Barf looked at him "IF i find you near her again ill make you wish youwere  
  
dead"  
  
jack shrugged bored of the situation arlieayd and headed over to her   
  
cot.  
  
Zaidn nods "right .. like ill remember that. see yalater babe" he winked at   
  
buttercup and walked out.  
  
Buttercup smiled at barf. "did you mean what you said'  
  
Barf narrowed his eyes at her. "i dont mean anything i say."  
  
Butterf frowned. "so you dont consider me important?"  
  
barf looked at her in disgust. "if you flaunt yourself with the   
  
likes of him then your not worth my time" He growled and walked out.  
  
Butter frowned more biting her lip. This was the second time barf  
  
was making her cry. " i hate him ijust hate him"  
  
"oh shut up buttercup. You'll be thinking of another plan to get him  
  
tomorrow and we all know it. I fyou were smart about it and you   
  
really cared you wouldnt give up."  
  
Butter swung around to look at jack bitterly. "and why shouldi listen to you"  
  
jack shrugged her shoulders "I could care less if you did or not. cause  
  
frankly i think your petty and selfish. Character flaws i know  
  
and you can overcome them. Cause your not a bad person. So do what you want  
  
i dont care. But dont expect me to break them apart next time if im the only   
  
one around, thats your doin and you should clean it up"  
  
Buttercup forwned and sat down on her cot. I am not petty* she thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lol ok i know lamo ending.what can i say here it is though :) 


	30. New recruits

Shoutouts:  
  
Texas volcano: There is a difference between helping me  
  
and being viciously insulting. You have not said one nice thing.  
  
Americans are stupid and so are everyother culturs its just  
  
how it is. IF you have a problem with that then tuff. Ill write   
  
what i want and how i want. I'm just glad i can entertain you,  
  
i live to entertain. No matter how i do it. Im not saying you suck  
  
for giving me help im saying Your grammer sucks too. Tongue is not   
  
spelt toung. You are whining to me about my grammer. SO does that make you   
  
a troll. I definatly am not a spam-artist. If i were ide be spamming  
  
but im not. You are. Spamming me with crap. Ifyou want me to   
  
listen toyour ranting and raving about MY writing, then do it   
  
a little less bitchy. Not only do you spell many things wrong in   
  
your little rants to me but you miss words. So dont tell me about it.  
  
Your notes are in public too. So why isnt it perfect. Hypocrit.  
  
Brooklyn: You're late lol.. i been on since 7 its 8:30. lol. i take  
  
it your mother or father made you stay off. oh well tis ok.. i will  
  
ttyl then. :) joy lol.i justhope i dont suck to bad at this game  
  
im suppose to play.   
  
Miracle: lol sorry bout that ill be sure to put him in this chappy :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buttercup walked over to barfbag "hey barfbag"  
  
Barf frowns "what do you want?"  
  
Buttercup shrugs "just to hang out"  
  
Barf shrugs. "What game are you playign?"  
  
Buttercup frowns "im not playing a game, any game"  
  
Barf shakes his head. "i aint stupid. alright"  
  
Butter frowns "hey imsorry i dont know what your so angry about  
  
its not like your my boyfriend"  
  
Barf frowns and looks down. "I guess your right. I dont have no reason"  
  
SHe shake her head "unless you do have a reason. Do you?"  
  
"do i what?"  
  
"dont play stupid you know what imean"  
  
"no i have no reason, just forget it" He said standing up.  
  
Buttercup frowns. "barf, i have a reason"  
  
Barf looks at her"whats that"  
  
Butter looks athim a small smile creeping across her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
eric looked down at Miracle and kissed her. "ive never felt this way   
  
about anyone"  
  
MIracle laughed. "what way is that, horny"  
  
Eric smirks "thats not what imeant and you know it"  
  
Miracle nods "Yeah i know.. i mean you can get horny with just  
  
about anyone.. as long as they aint a dehornigizer"  
  
Eric looks at her. "is that even a word"  
  
SHe shrugs. "is now"  
  
Eric laughed. "I love your humor."  
  
"right, i bet you say that to all the girls"   
  
"no, just a the ones i want into get in bed"  
  
"oh really, does that mean you want me in bed"  
  
"definatly." he smirked running his hand up her arm.  
  
"What makes you think i want you in bed"  
  
He shakes hs head. "doesnt matter i always get what i want and what  
  
i want matters"  
  
"oh really, well yousound determined" She smirked  
  
"oh i am"   
  
"tease"  
  
"No your the tease"  
  
"Yeah yoru right.. " she grinned pulling him down to her and kissing him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack and star were in the tent when they heard the bus come in.   
  
"great. more people" Jack growled.  
  
Star shook her head. "why does it bother you, you dont ever   
  
bother with anyone around here"  
  
jack shrugged. "true but now theres more people i dont have to bother."  
  
Star smirks and they walk out to check it out.  
  
jack leaned against the tent as a girl came off the bus  
  
she looked like she was about 5"6' with brown shoulder length hair w/ 2 dark blue high lights  
  
when she smiled jack could she she had braces braces she also had her ears pierced 2 times.  
  
The other girl walked down slowly a slight frown on her pretty face. Jack blinked she couldnt   
  
beleive it. THe girl had soft brown hair in a pony tail and soft blue eyes. her outfit made  
  
her look thinner and gaunt.   
  
"hey jack, its benny" star whispered slightly.  
  
Jack ran up to benny and hugged her. "benny! what happened to ya"  
  
Bennys eyes lit up when she saw it was jack. "hey."  
  
Jack let stepped away. "what are you doin here benny?" she frowned  
  
talking in her motherly voice.  
  
benny looked down. "Steve robbed a gas statoin and blamed it on me"  
  
"that bastard i thought i told you to stay away from him"  
  
Benny frowned "i know.i just after you left, i didnt have anywhere else to go"  
  
Jack looked down. "I know imsorry i really am"  
  
Squid walked up to star. "eh. she does have a soft bone in her body" he nodded towards  
  
jack.  
  
Star nods. " yeah." she frowned again and turned away going into the tent.  
  
Jack led her towards the tent. "Sky's here to. but she changed her name to star"  
  
benny smiles "really i havent seen her in so long" she said in her quiet voice.  
  
zigzag watched from the door of the wreck room brow raised thenhe turned back   
  
into the wreck room.  
  
Magnet grinns. "I see new chica's think any would be interestd in me"  
  
Zig zag smirks "eyah right.. if you put a dogs face on youthey might take  
  
pitY"  
  
magant laughed* gee thanks  
  
The other girl followed. Star looked up at her when she enterd  
  
"Hey im star"  
  
She grins. "Im 'lisa but they call me Charmed, charm for short"  
  
Star nods "Nice to meet you" she smiled slightly. "its not too bad here.   
  
the guys are nicelooking"   
  
Charm grins. "Really alright."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
there ya'all go 


	31. hi im charm

SHoutouts:  
  
MIssLkid: lol i do feel special thanks :) hehehe  
  
Volcano: OH ok thats great. thanks for reviewing have a   
  
great day.  
  
BK miracle: lol thanks. IM glad your happy now heheheh   
  
Tirnity: lol yeah true. heheheheh  
  
brooklyn: thanks lol kiddo :) game went fine.new experience.  
  
Squidlover: hehe no problem like i said before its all good :)  
  
FiFi: lol its all good im glad youliked it though heheheh:)thanks for  
  
reading it ehhehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buttercup looked at barf. "ITs like this barf er Lewis. I like you,   
  
i want you. And I believe you like me too. so lets push all the crap   
  
away and just get down to business rightnow"  
  
Barf raised a brow. "what!"  
  
Butter sook her head. "dont play innosently niave with me i know you  
  
understood what i just said."  
  
Barf nods " yes. i did. your crazy"  
  
Butter nods "yup so you better get used to it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
eric and miracle rolled over onthe bed kissing.   
  
"Your so beutiful" eric whispered aganst her mouth.  
  
Miracle giggled slightly running her hand through his hair.  
  
Eric smiled and slid his hadn down her side and started sliding  
  
it up her shirt. MIracle stopped his hand with her free hand.  
  
eric didnt say anything but he stopped. MIracle puther hand back onto   
  
his back and the rolled over again.  
  
Eric tried sliding his hand again and MIracle frowned and pulled back.  
  
"Eric!"  
  
Eric looked at her. "What?"  
  
She frowned. "Stop that."  
  
Eric grinned. "Stop what?"  
  
She shook her head. "ifyour not gonna listen to me wheni say no. then im  
  
gonna leave"  
  
Eric frowned and grabbed held her waist "No dont "He pouted.  
  
"Then behave"  
  
He gRinned. "YEs mam"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack led her into the tent. "You can sleep there. IT's open"  
  
Benny nodded and put her stuff down. then looked over to star.  
  
"hey, how you been"  
  
Star srhugged "arlight,"She smiled slighlty "Haven seen you in a long time."  
  
Benny nods "Yeah iknow, i missed you." she smiled softly.  
  
Star smiles slightly "yeah me too."  
  
Charm steps in "Hey im charm"  
  
Benny looks at her and smiles slightly "Hi. Im benny"  
  
Charm grins "good to meet you" she shakes her hand and   
  
turns to jack "im charm"  
  
Jack nods raising abrow "so i hear."  
  
Charm smirks and hold her hand out. "whats yourname"  
  
Jack looks at her hand "Jack" she said and turned to the others.  
  
"if you want to meet the others we can go now."  
  
Benny shrugs. "um.. ok ifyou want."  
  
Star nods "its ok.. they wont bite"  
  
Benny smiles slightly. "i know. "  
  
Jack nods "THen its settled. LEts go. You can come too charm unless  
  
you prefer to meet them all on your own time"  
  
"no its ok ill come with you guys" charm grinned and followed them out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


	32. watch out for the cameras

SHOUTouts!""

Sampo: thanks for reviewing my story im glad ya liked it

Charlie: hello thanks also for reviewing, Yeah, I know it is suppose to be a guys camp but, im just adding whoever wants to join my story, so hehe im trying to make it work ill add more guys too if that helps :) 

... .... ...: I don't know your name lol but that's what you put in the name box things but im glad you liked it. It is a good movie, you should read more fics, there are a lot of good ones out there.

Nosilla: lol ..  its all good, yeah I haven't been able to update either, for somereason ff.net doesn't like me argg.

Brooklyn: naw shes got like what squid and spot to take care of her lol

TEXAS volcano: sorry I don't like spelling things out when im typing I just use the shortest. I coulda called ya tex or texas. 

Trinity: lol yeah I miss you bothering me, but its all good cause I haven't been on in a while either stupid work lol.  Naw lewey will like her cause I make the rules and my rules stay lol.

Brooklyns miracle: lol sure why not.  Maybe ill let ya do it in this chappy.

MissLkid: heheh tis aall good lazyness is the best. Heheh go laziness.

NOTE: sorry took so long to update, FF.net decided to suspend my updating privalages for some reason but oh well im back and better then ever well maybe not that but its all good I tried hehehe..lots of shoutouts, I hope I didn't lose anyone heheheh bye:)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barfbags eyes widened "well jeez.. if there is a relationship I can tell whod be wearing the pants"

Buttercup nods "yup and you better believe it, so that means we are now in a relationship, and now to seal the deal" she grabbed him by his shirt color and kissed him before he could say anything.

Barfbag stood there stunned for a bit then blinked. "wait.. relationship, I didn't say anything about a relationship."

"sure ya did and you kissed on it so no goin back on yer deal" she smiled and flounced out happily.  "ill let him cool down and then ill go back" she said to herself outside.

Barfbage just stood there shaking his head in disbelief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eric waited a little while and tried feeling her up again.  Miracle was now pissed. She had already told him no once before.  Using her knee she kneed him in the groin.  Eric rolled off her grabbing his balls. "jesus, Miracle what the hell was that for"

"I told you to stop and you wouldn't listen." She said and then punched him.  "So now you pay the price."

Eric groaned more and used one hand to hold his eye. "Jesu' im sorry alright, but what was that for"

"a bonus so youll remember next time" she rolled her eyes in disgust and stormed out leaving eric in his pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Squid, magnet, Zig, This is Charm and Benny, Benny Charm this is part of the guys"  Jack introduced them.

Benny smiled slightly at them. "hey"

Charmed grinned. "hey, hows it goin?"

Squid nods. "hey, so howd you guys get here?"

Charm shrugs. "eh nothing really, just set my school on fire. Man do I like fire" she grins.

Magnet raised his brow. "eh man, you must got longer then I do, I only stole a barking pocket"

Benny raised her brow confused. "a what?"

Charm laughs. "Mmmm I see, like dogs do ya?"

Benny colors in embarrassment. "oh"

Magnet grins "yeah. Its criminal how they keep them locked up in cages man"

Zig rolls his eyes, "man now the thing you gotta watch out for around here are cameras They got them all over the place."

Squid pushes Zig. "Hey don't listen to him, I read his file, says he suffers from ummm… what do they call that, acute paranoia. Yeah that's it. But no it's the yellow spotted lizards you gotta worry about."

Magnet nods "yeah them too, they like crawl up yer leg and bite you, ya don't even live long enough to see what it was"

Zigzag nods. "yeah, I hear they have blue blood, kinda like the kind that melts your skin, have you ever had that happen, I almost did"

Squid shook his head "man shut up your talking to much"

Jack shakes her head. "well lets leave the circus clowns alone and meet some more people"

Benny was laughing silently,  "they are very amusing, are they all like this?"

Charm grins "Yeah, I don't think this camp is as bad as I thought it might be."

Star looks at the guys. "you just lost your audience" she said pointing to the girls walking away.

The boys stopped fighting and looked. 

Magnet shook his head "man look what you did, see I told you not to let him talk to them he was just gonna scare them away with that phsyco mumbo jumbo" he said to squid.

Squid shrugs "hey your standing right next to him I mean ya cant shut him up once he starts talking didn't you see him last week off the walls im telling ya its like trying to cage a wild monkey"

Zig frowns "hey don't talk about me like im not here, and who you calling a monkey SquiLY" 

Star laughed and shook her head leaving them back to their fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

lol well what do ya think?? Was it worth it heheh..anyways I just love the guys they are so cutely funny heheheheh


	33. its none of your concern

**SHOUTSOUTS****:**

**Miracle: LOL yeah that is true hehehe.**

**Trinity: lol its all good. Yeah It would have been sooner but ff.net did not like me :(**

**Lol.. magnet??  Mmmmm lol he is pretty cute.**

**Brookly: yay you passd im so happy :)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

Miracle bumped into Spot. 

"woa watch it there' he said steadying her.   "where you goin in such a hurry?"

"nowhere" she ripped her arm free then looked up at him. "Sorry, im a little pissed right now." 

"no way, I couldn't tell" he smirks.

Miracle couldn't help but smile he did have a sexy smirk. "mm…  wanna go for a walk?

Spot shrugs and nods "arlight, I didn't really have anything planned." He said looking around that's when he noticed jack and star with two new girls heading towards them.  "mm looks like we got company."

Miracle frowned and looked over then grins "hey newbies. Cool"  she grinned.

Jack stopped in front of them. "Charm this is spot and Miracle. Benny this is miracle"

Spot frownd "hey what about me?"

Jack raised her brow crossing her arms. "She's none of your business, you can stay away from her, I don't care if you know charm."

Spot frowned. "what the hell is your problem. Not like im gonna dishonour her" he said sarcastically. 

Jack shrugged. "who knows when it comes to you."

Spot growled and stormed away.

Benny frowns "why were you so mean to him."

"Don't worry about it. Just stay away from him"

Benny frowns and nods.

Charm was frowning also thinking how much of a bitch jack was.  She looked at miracle. "nice to meet you" she smiled. 

Miracle nods and sighs. "ill see you later im gonna go make sure hes ok."

Charm nods "alright." She grinned and watched as miracle ran after spot.

Buttercup walked up . "hey ya so yer the new person? Im buttercup, I over heard your name already, hey star hows it goin?"

Star smiles "arlight,your awfully happy, suger high?"

Buttercup grins secretly and shakes her head. "Nope"  

Star nods "mm right" she laughed.

Butter grins "come on girls ill show you the fun stuff" she said taking an arm of charm and of star and pulls them towards the wreck room.

Jack was going back to the tent and benny was following her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	34. i punched eric

**Shoutouts:**

**Brooklyn: lol yeah im so happy so verry happy lol j/k.  im alittle spazmatic right now.. cept im not jumpin off the walls but its all good lol..  anways im going no.**

**Nosilla: lol.. magnet hehe I put my two sents in on that mmm.. im smelling oscarmyer cookies mmmmmm  soo gooood lol ok im goin now.**

**FIFI: ummm… ok..   two words no wait three words. Lay off the crack.. wait no that was four my bad. Lol j/k hehhehehhehe.. your so freakin hilarious that note cracked me up. Lol :)**

**Mir: so deep lol j/k.   keep reading oh yeah gotcah.**

**Trinity: really ive never seen crazy/beautiful. Crazy isn't it lol..  ok im done.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Miracle finally caught up with him. "hey spot… "she took a breath. "you ok?"

Spot smirks. "just wondaful." 

Miracle frowns. "what was that all about, imean why does she hate you so much"

"why is the earth round." He shrugged.

"huh?"

"No one knows, and that's how it is with her, tell me one person she likes and ill give ya a... " he digs in his pocket pulling out a dime "I'll give ya a dime"

Miracle grins. "mmm... well she made sure you stayed away from benny so im guess benny."

Spot shook his head flipping her the coin. "I should have said out of the guys"

Miracle laughed and stuck it in her pocket "Your loss"

Spot nods looking down at the ground. "I really don't like her and yet I cant seem to stay away from her.  Its like.  She so Cool and unfeeling towards people its like a magnet.  I've always been a sucker for things I cant have" he smirks.

Miracle nods "yeah. Its like that ya know.  So what are you gonna do now?"  They had stopped now.

Spot shrugs. "I don't know.  Sit here for a bit. You can stay if you want" he said.

Miracle looked at him then sat down. "mmm.. I punched eric" she grinned.

Spot raises a brow "oh yeah? Whys that?"

"trying to feel me up after I specifically told him not tO"

Spot nods "mm I see. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

sorry so short bell gonna ring ill add more in a bit :)


	35. I'm charmed

**Shoutouts:**

Miracle: lol that was funny and entertaining to read. Yer crazy kiddo. Hehehehe.

Trinity: hey you selling out on yer man trin? Lol j/k

Cia Kirjava: mmm I don't know..do ya like it??? Lol yeah aparantly a lot of people are grammmer freaks. 

Nosilla: because our teachers aren't very observant lol plus I'm in study hall and I can do what I want in study hall lol :)

Brooklyn: yeah I know. Now hows he suppose to sell when he aint got no money for papes *Shrugs * I know , I don't know either. Lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

buttercup grins "ok Girl, that's the poker place, that's Zig's T.V., I advise you not to touch the antenna or the Channel.  He likes to watch the ant race or whatever ya know what I mean" she did the crazy sign around her head. Charm laughed. "Over there is the dart boards, Pool table, Weights, Radio, couch, stools, tables, floor, dirt, dust, guys. Lots of guys" she winkes.  

Charm shook her head. "you guys get crazier and crazier" 

Star smirks "no its only Buttercup.  She's mega crazy"

Butter grins and bows. "thank you thank you"

Zaiden walks up putting his arm around Star. "Hey ya Buttercup,"he winks at her "mind if I take star off ya hands for a few?" he grins then looks at charm. "oh sorry, I have bad manners. My name is Zaiden, It's a pleasure to meet you" he grinned taking her hand and kissing it. 

Buttercup nods "yeah sure go ahead I think shes getting bored of me anyways. She grins.

Charm raises and brow and smirks "Charmed"

"Well im glad you are, Would you be so kind as to bless me with your name?"

Charm laughs "My name is Charmed but call me Charm"

Zaiden nods "oh my bad" he grins and whisks a confused star away from the girls.

Charm grins "he was alittle overdone"

Butter nods "yeah he thinks hes like mr. Suave himself." She smirks

"oh well that explains a lot." 

"yeah.  I know. I think he was dropped on his head as a child"

Charm burst out laughing. "I think a lot have been"

Butter grins "Yer alright, ya know that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Benny glanced over at Jack and saw she was sleeping.  She got up quietly and made her way outside.  She looked around but didn't see anyone so she started her way over to the wreck room.

"hey benny right?"

Benny glanced over quickly to see the guy from earlier they had called squid. "yeah."

"what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just looking for something to do"

"mmm yeah, everyones in the wreck room, come on ill show ya"

"alright" she smiled slighty and followed him into the wreck room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spot stood up "we should head back, it's getting late"

Miracle nods and sighs. "yeah I suppose you're right"

He smirks "I'm always right'

"oh right, riiiighhhtt…" she smirked.

Spot shrugged. "Hey Mir," he stopped her with a hand on her arm. "If Eric tries anything like that again,  you tell me alright"

Miracle smiles softly and puts a hand on his cheek giving him a light kiss. "sure thing, thanks spot" she smiled.

Spot nods and they head back.


	36. Ill always be free this is america right

Shoutouts:

Brooklyns miracle "lol course :) hehehehe.. btw mmmmm… hopefully he behves himself

Brookelyn :lol yes..and so ar e you but its allg ood ;)

Cia Kirjava : lol ok well thanks anyways :) its ok 

Trinity : lol you are crazy  :) but its all good ; hehehe

Nosilla: aww really that does suck im sorry :(

Note: sorry for being held up had exams puoey. Oh well lol here goes :) ahh I have anotherproblem my computer is down argg.   Oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

zaiden grins "so star how've you been?"

Star shrugs. "Um well I've been ok. How bout you?" she rubbed her side. 

"mm. Well you know.  Diggin here.  Filling there.  The same ol' same ol'.  So who you looking at?"

Star blinked "excuse me?"

"Who you looking at?" when he saw the confused look on her face he smiled "I meant. Who ya flammin' for? Got the hots for? Like? Ya know."

"oh yeah.. I.. I got ya.  No one imperticular.  Why?" she looked up at him specutively.

"no reason.. Gotta keep updated on whos taken and whos not. That way I don't get an angry boyfriend coming at me for making moves on his woman."

"well I'm no man's woman."

"So your free."

"I'll always be free.  WE live in America don't we."

"ha ha.  You know what I mean." He smirks.

"yeah I know and if you got business say it right now or mind your own business"

"woa I didn't realize you had such a bad attitude I'll remember that.  Now whats got you so uptight?'

Star frowned looking down. She felt bad for snapping at him. From all that happened it just kinda started getting to her.  "nothing nevermind.  Sorry bout that"

He shrugs. "eh no biggy. So what do ya say?"

"say to what?" She was confused again.  Zaiden had a messed up way of talking.

"say to hanging with me. You don't mind spending time with me do ya?"

"should I?"

"well no I don't suppose you should.  Just some girls are like that.  I just want to get to know you better. We could become friends" he smoothed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Squid Showed Benny around in the wreck room.  She took a seat on a bar stool.

"So what do you think about this place?"

"I don't know I just got here" she smiled slightly.

"Yeah you'll get used to it. The hardest part is the digging and the dinner.  Beans is not a good thing everyday" he grinned at her.

Benny made a face.  She didn't care too much for beans. (hahah reminds me of that movie the tenth kindom where theyhad beanstalk soup and beanstalk juice lol))  

"But you get used to that too" he grinned.

"HEY SQUID  COME In ON THIS GAMe!" someone shouted from one of the tables.

Squid turned to benny "Well I hope to see you again soon" he winked at her and sauntered over to the table beckoning him.

Benny sighed. 

Spot walked into the wreck room and looked around with his cool blue gaze. Jacks attitude toward him was still festering in him and now he just learned of eric man handling (funny word lol)  Miracle.  His gaze landed on Benny.  She was looking around and nibbling on her lip nervously. HE wondered where her guard was.  HE grinned to himself and put a smirk on headed over to her. He put a hand on her arm   
  
"Hello, Benny."

Benny looked up at him startled at first then she relaxed "hi." Benny recognized spot from earlier though she didn't remember his name because she was distracted by the problem he caused.

"What are you doing sitting all alone?"

"I don't know anybody here.  Squid brought me but he went to play cards or something" she shrugged.

Spot grinned "Well I'm Spot, Now you know me." He put out his hand and Benny stared at it silently then looked up at him taking his hand and shaking it

"Nice to meet you."  She smiled a slight tinge of color on her cheeks.

Spot studied her holding her hand longer then necessary.  Benny was had a soft prettiness to her kind of like an innocence.  *Damn Jack and her Dames.  Cant she know someone I don't have a weakness to. * he thought.  Although he was spot and girls for him was a weakness anyways. Anygirl that is.  But he expecially liked innocence because once he got them it was like he was king of Brooklyn, guy sort of thing.  And he liked unattainable things since once he got them it was like fighting a tiger and winning.  Or something like that. (gah that all came out so wrong oh well itll do for now ;)))  the easy girls were just flings till he got something to attain his attention for longer.  And he defiantly stayed awayfrom the girls that wanted a relationship.  He was a free man and would not be tied down for anything.  He smiled.

"um… You can let go of my hand now" 

"Oh sorry." He gave her a predatory smile and let go of her hand.

Benny shivered at the look he gave her.  IT was kind of scary to her.  She still hadn't decided if spot was one to trust.  Jack didn't like him, but then again jack didn't like anyone and Benny had found out from getting to know some of the people that they were nice.  She sighed and looked away towards the table squid had disappeared to.  Squid glanced up catching her eye. He smiled and waved to her.  She looked around to see if it was her he was waving too but by the time she realized it was her and waved back at him his eyes were back on his cards an amused smile playing on his lips.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

well I ran out of time. But next episode I will have more of buttercup and miracle on there and charmed :) hehehehehhehe..  anyways shola


	37. Bennys the toy

note hey guys sorry for thelong delay. it wont belong, unfortunatly i have to go to work so yeah :(. oh well anyways.. here is a little bit i will try and add more tonight : ). Enjoy.  
  
SHOUTOUTS  
  
Tank: HEy thanks.. for reviewing. well yeah..um.. heres an update sorry its not gonna be great. but yeah. like i said in my note. Ill get more.  
  
Texas Volcano: i dont know what texas volcanoes are like but i figure  
your like a volcano anways except your always goin off. and you dont care what you kill in your path. Besides im too lazy to write out whole names. dotn take it personal i dont write out anyones full name when addressing them. and plus if you dont like it. do what i told you to a LONGGG time ago. stop readin it. alright.   
  
NOsilla: hey girl : ). id say something but im sure your out of computers by now howd it go? lol   
  
Brooklyn: yeah.. yeah it is. : ) told ya id write more and guess what  
i just found out writ is a word .. ha.. and dem people told me it wasnt. ha. beat that monkey boys.  
  
OMG Its LIzzy: LOL wow i havent talked to you in a while. im glad it makes you smile heheh..i forgot our crazy story.

* * *

Spot stood up "why dont we get outta here its kinda stuffy dont you think?"  
  
Benny looked up at him. "I.. I guess." she stood up and followed as spot guided her out.  
  
Spot smirked to himself thinking. _Ha Jack, thought you could do that to me and not get away with it. Well I dont think so_. Spot glanced down at Benny who looked as though she was spacing off into her own little world. _Maybe I should use Benny to get back at Jack. THat outta blow her engine _he smirked to himself the slipped his arm around Bennys' shoulder.   
  
"so you know Jack huh?"  
  
Benny jumps slightly when his arm went around her shoulders, she glanced up at him surprised. Blinking she shook her head and shrugged "yeah.. We've known each other for a long time." She didnt really want to think about those times. They were fun when it was just her and jack and star, but the other things were attached and she  
didnt like to go back to that place, not even in her mind.   
  
Spot nods and studied her out of the corner of his eye. "mmm Sorry about earlier. See me and Jack got off on the wrong foot and i guess there is no reconciling after that." he shook his head laughing slightly "that old girl, I sure hope she dont hate me forever. I think shes Real great person. Just got to get to know her I guess." He glanced at Benny to see her reaction.  
  
Benny smiled. _Maybe spot wasnt so bad after all_. "You know..its nice that you say that usually people.. just kinda write her off after the first meeting. She's not too ya know people orientated."   
  
SPot nods. "yeah I could tell. But hey maybe.. with the help of others we can get her to change herways. maybe become a people person." He gave her a big smile. "what do you say to that Benny?"  
  
Benny grinned turning to him "You really think so? I hope so, I've always hoped shed give people a chance." she smiled but it soon faded and she started chewing on her lip. It was a nervous habit she had. "what if she dont like it. What if she ends up hating us for it. I mean. she wouldnt talk to me forever.. and.. "she turned to him her eyes big and round "and shed never give you a chance." she shook her head  
looking back down at the ground "no we cant do that. Maybe I'll just talk to her and tell her how nice you are. Then she can maybe give you a chance" she nods. "that would probably be best. That way you at least have a small chance" she grinned "and then we could hang out or something.. all of us" she smiles looking up at him.   
  
Spot could see the little hope she had in her eyes. He sort of felt bad for leading her on like he was some nice guy that jack was just being a bitch to him and stuff. He shook his head pushing his consious out of his head. _Jack deserved this no matter what_. "Yeah.. gee Benny you sure know her. Its a good thing, dont wanna do anything to upset her huh. Well how bout tomorrow you and me get to gether and we'll talk more about it. Dont say anything to her yet. I want to try and redeem myself first and see if she wont, change her mind that way before you go talking to her" He smiled hugely at her again.  
  
Benny smiled again "ok. that sounds nice. Ya know im glad you talked to me. I might not have talked to you. Well maybe I might have "she said coloring slightly and looking down at the ground.   
  
Spot grins shaking his head, _she was cute when she blushed_. "Well you should get some sleep. Early rise tomorrow and a full day " he winked at her. "you have a goodnight. and sweet dreams" he leaned over and kissed her cheek making her blush even more.   
  
"good night spot" she said and walked to her tent.   
  
Spot had a sly smile on his face as he walked to his tent.

* * *

squid grinned throwing his cards down. "ha. I win" he laughed gathering his shower tokens. "see ya'll next week" he joked.   
  
"aww come on squid that aint fair. we gotta live with stinky here. Save us some tokens so he can take a shower. " Bails whined.  
  
Squid laughed shaking his head "sorry bails no can do. You shouldnt have let him keep bidding" he grins.   
  
"oh just take it and go then" jacob said getting up and heading out.  
  
Squid laughed and finished. He looked up to see if Benny was still there but she wasnt.  
  
He sighed and shrugged walking towards his tent. Thats when he spotted zaiden and star. He frowned and walked over "Um hey guys."  
  
Star turned to look at him "Oh hey Squid"she smiled spotting his shirt full of tokens..  
  
"quite a load ya got there eh?" she laughed slightly.  
  
Zaiden nods "whatcha want?" He didnt really want to be bothered when he was with a girl.  
  
Squid grins. "yeah.. i won the jackpot." he smirked and glanced between the two.  
  
"so .. I hope im not interrupting anything, but i was wondering, Star, if youd like to help me carry some of this. I think im gonna drop some"  
  
"Sure, I can..."  
  
"No, she cant..."  
  
Star and zaiden said at the same time. Start stopped and looked at him. "i can answer for myself."  
  
zaiden sighed. "mm Arlight fine. I'l see you tomorrow then?"  
  
Star shrugged "maybe" she smiled and turned back to squid. "Here let me take some" She said reaching to grab some.  
  
Squid smiles, glad he got rid of Zaiden. He wasnt gonna let that playboy wannabe hone in on star. "Sure." he helped her put some in her shirt and then led her to his tent to drop it off on his cot.

* * *

Charmed flopped down on her cot. "mmm NOthing like getting sent to a boys camp, I mean come on, where is the punishment in that"  
  
Buttercup laughed. "yeah thats what i said, That was until i woke up the next morning and realized what Digging really was." she smirked.  
  
Charmed frowned "is it really that bad?"  
  
Buttercup showed her her poor blistered hands that were just starting to heal.  
  
Charmed sucked in her breath "OH jeez, I dont think im gonna like this"  
  
Buttercup smiled "eh its ok.. the worst is yoru first few days. The blisters and the sore muscles" she shook her head. "horrible."  
  
Charmed sighe d"i guess there is an ugly part of heaven" she grinned.  
  
Buttercup laughed. "oh yeah."  
  
Miracle walked in " hey guys." she glanced over seeing Jack was sleeping and shook her head.  
  
Buttercup grins "hey miracle, whats new?"  
  
MIracle shrugs "eh nothing much. Guess what I did today."  
  
charmed watched them listening.  
  
Buttercup smirkes" what, whatd you do?"  
  
Miracle smiles pulling out her night cloths. "eric tried coppin' a feel so i kneed him in the groin then punched him."  
  
Charmed sucked in her breath again wincing "Geez. Is eric your boyfriend?"  
  
Miracle nods "yup" she smirked gettin dressed.  
  
Buttercup raises her brow "so .. why didnt you just tell him no, wouldnt that have been easier."  
  
MIracle nods "yeah.. and guess what I did tell him no. I think twice cant remember but I do know I at least told him once."  
  
Charmed shook her head "god i hate guys like that, Think they can just take what they want cause your thier girlfriend.  
  
Buttercup nods"oh yeah.. even wehn your not their girlfriend" she shivered thinking of Zaidens greasy hands all over her. "ack"  
  
Miracle laughs. "mmhmm.."she crawled into bed. "well Im tired so ill see ya'll in the morning"  
  
BUtter and charmed nod "Night miracle"  
  
Butter grins 'syeah i think im gonna get some sleep too" she said getting ready for bed and crawling in.  
  
Charmed laughed "god im not used to this."she said doin the same.  
  
Star walked in and headed to her cot smiling.  
  
Butter raised her brow " mm.. good night star" she smirked.  
  
Start laughed "Nigh butter, charmed, and miracle"  
  
Everyone wisheed everyone good night. and went to bed. : )

* * *

well what do you guys think.. its my comeback chapter i hope you guys  
  
liked it : ) lol. 


	38. I dont think so little man

* * *

SHowut OUts  
  
OMG its LIZZY: hehehe yeah im still alive and kiccking..i know i take to long to update. anways..so what was our crazy fic about?? lol   
  
Brooklyn: hey hun. how are you? im totally updating iknow its been hecktic this week speically with trying to move into my apartment..arg.

* * *

Jack frowned looking for Benny. She hadnt seen her all day except in the morning. She walked over to star and squid.   
  
"hey have you guys seen benny?"  
  
Star frowned slightly "umm hello to you too jack."  
  
Squid riased his brow and shook his head. "naw sorry jack."  
  
Jack sighs "arlight" she walks away to go see if anyone else had seen her.  
  
squid turns to star. "What was that all about?"  
  
Star looks at him " what do you mean?"  
  
He shrugs. "nothing nevermind"  
  
Star frowns and crosses her arms. "Actually I've got kind of a headacke I think I'm gonna go lay down."  
  
"Oh, well is there anything I can do or get you even?"  
  
"no its ok. Thank you anyways."  
  
He nods "Yeah sure.. just ask me and ill try and do what i can. Dont forget You can talk to me about anything too. I'm a good listener."  
  
Star smiles slightly "thanks squid. Yer sweet" she grinned and headed back to her tent.

* * *

Spot slipped his arm around Benny's shoulder as they walked. "So how was your digging?"  
  
Benny frowned showing him her hands. "My hands are killing me. I didnt think it was gonna be so hard."  
  
He nods "No one ever does." he smirked and spotted jack. She hadnt seen them yet. "Here let me see those hands. " he said picking htem up and running his fingers over them softly. Benny winced slightly.  
  
"Does that hurt?"  
  
Benny nods.   
  
"maybe this will help." and just as Jack finally noticed them he took her hands to his lips and kissed them gently.  
  
Benny smiled a feignt blush creeping to her cheeks. "t.. thank you. T..They do feel a ..L.Little better."  
  
He smiled letting them down, watching Jack through the corner of his eye. She stopped a dirty look on her face then huffed and stormed away. He smiled to himself then started walking With benny again.

* * *

"Oh boy there she is. God look at me..I'm twitchin all over." Twitch said.  
  
"Man just go over there and say hi. Do i need to teach ya how to talk to talk to girls or what?" X-ray excaimed.  
  
"sHut up im working on it." he smirked and got up making his way over to charmed slowly.   
  
Zaiden glanced over he had been checking out the new girl charmed when he noticed Twitch making his way over to her. His destination obviously clear from the twitch and his unwavering gaze on charmed. Shaking his head he stood up and cut him off. "HEy twitch. whatcah doin?"  
  
"Im goin to go talk to charm." he said starting to move past him.   
  
Zaiding stopped him with a restraining hand to the chest. "see i dont think so. want to know why? because shes already agreed to me"  
  
Twitch frowned and looked up at him. "what?"  
  
HE smirked and nodded "yup. I asked her last night"  
  
Twitch hid the hurt and frowned "oh.. ok" he siad quiety and turned around heading back over to X-ray.  
  
Zaiden grinned and sauntered over to charm. 


	39. what is goin on

**Shoutouts: **

**LE Syke De Avril: I would just like to say thank you for your support and your review. I am very glad that you liked my story. and very sorry if Volcano erupts on you if she sees what you or I wrote. Anyways hopefully you like this chapter as well : ).**

**Charmed: hey charm good to hear from you. I kwo i havent been much of an iner neither. well hope you like it : )**

**Nosilla: man i havent heard from you in FOREVER! its crazy hehehe. Though same goes all round right. well anyways. Im glad about hte computers. and i hopeyou enjoyed your summer. **

**

* * *

**

**"hey charm." Ziaden said walking up to her. **

**Charm turned coming practically face to face with a too-close Zaiden. **

**"Um, hey. "She frowned backing up; he followed.****she frowned feeling uncomfortable. she had heard some things about him from the girls and really didnt want him to think he could do that to her. She looked around and saw miracle. **

**"Oh there she is, ive been looking all over for her. we have to do some girl things so ill see ya later ok," she said quickly, before he could stop her. She patted his shoulder pushing past him. "bye" **

**Zaiden frowned and opend his mouth to object but she had alreayd gone past. He wasnt used to women denying him. He closed his fist and stormed out to his tent.**

* * *

**X-ray nudged a frowning twitch. "Hey, i thought you said her and Zaiden were goin togehter?"**

**Twitch waved him off. "dont tease me about it. I dont feel in the mood."**

**X-shook his head. "no no, i think she just told him off. He looked pretty pissed and they had barely exchanged words. Maybe he lied and you still have a chance."**

**Twitch glanced up quickly. "really?!? "he said his hope building he looked aorund his eyes fixing back on charmed. He smiled. "hey .. maybe. I'll be right back arlight 'X'" **

**X-ray nodded. "yeah sure."he grinned. "no problem."**

* * *

**Charmed turned around when she felt someone tap her shoulder. it was Twitch. The cute little boy she had seen looking at her a few times. She smiled he seemed nice enought. "hi."**

**He grinned and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He closed it embarrased and glanced away.**

**charmed smiled. He was so cute, she thought. "Its ok. would you like to go for a walk?"**

**Twitch looked at her quickly not expecting this at all. he nodded quickly as she led him out.**

* * *

**Miracle smiled as she watched charm and twitch leave. X-ray had talked to her earlier and she knew that twitch liked her. Shejust hoped that if charmed didnt like him, that shed turn him down nicely. Twitch seems a little soft. She saw ERic walk into the room from the corner of her eye. She sighed and turned back to her table, her back facing him. She didnt want to speak with him right now, she still wasnt over how he treated her.**

**Eric saw her.**

**"hey miricle"**

**Mircle ignored him. He frowned and sat down next to her.**

**"listen you cant stay mad at me forever. I said i was sorry, and i meant it. I really miss you mir."**

**Miracle sighed, she hated it when guys begged. **

**"im not ready to forgive you yet. just give me some time."**

**He sighed and stood up "Fine when your ready come see me" he said and walked off. she laughed slighty. **

**"oh so i have to come see you, make it seem like i did the thing wrong. Ha. Thanks a lot eric." she said under her breath.**

* * *

**Benny walked into the tent, walking on cloud 9. Jack was sitting on her cot her arms crossed fixing her with the deadliest of looks. "What do you think your doin?"**

**startled benny jumped falling back to earth. "what?" she asked confused by jacks hostility.**

**"What are you doing parading around with Spot behind my back. I told you to stay away from him. and what do you do. You fall in love with him."**

**Benny frowned, jack was way overboard. "whats the matter with you, i do not love him."**

**"ha, yeah right, thats why your tramping around with him." Jack stood up walking up to her. "dont ever let me see you with him again. got it Benny. You dont want to ruin a relationship over something stupid like him do ya." she layed on bennys shoulders.**

**Benny sighed defeated. She really liked spot, but Jack had always looked out for her before. She nodded sadly. "yeah sure Jack, I'm sorry. I didnt mean to upset you." she said and walked over to her bed and sat down. **

**Jack nodded starting to cool down "ok thats better" she said and gave a short smile "go to bed you need to get up early in the morning."**

**Benny nodded and did as she was told. Jack layed down on her cot as well.**

* * *

**Star frowned. SHe had wanted to go lay down but when she had got near the tent she had heard jack yelling and couldnt help but overhear. she never thought Jack could belike that. at least not to Benny. She frowned. poor benny. For what she had gone through in her life its amazing that jack would take advantage of that and beat her down too. Maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally. Star sighed and when it had gone quiet crept into the tent..she needed to talk to jack and soon. Hopefully shed catch her tomorrow. **


	40. hooch

shoutouts:

BRooklyn: oh just you wait.. jacks going down.. shes sucha hooch.

O M G Its LIzzy: Aww thanks. im so glad you feel that way.. sorry im not helping by not updating. But ive been real buzy work 3rd shift now so itslike sleep work.. some time in between to clean and crap. its horrible. lol anwyas. her e goes hopefully your still reading

Shadysammy: hey thanks for the review im glad you liked it. and was intrested enought to read it all at once a big compliment to me. hehehe. i LOVE good charlotte. me and brooky are like number 1 fans. lol anyways yeah.. newsies holes.. theire all good. heres an update. hopefully your still reading too.

* * *

Spot caught up to Benny, she had been walking pretty determindly towards the reck room. "hey benny, how are you?"

She bit her lip and kept her eyes on the ground. Spot frowned, what was goin on now.  
"benny its me spot. Your friend." They were almost at the door.

"leave her alone spot. " said a voice stopping him dead in his tracks. He looked up to find Jack. She put her arm around Benny who continued to avoid his gaze, biting her lip.

"what do you want Jack. Just because your miserable doesnt mean everyone else needs to be miserable too."

"She doesnt want anything to do with you so you might as well give it up. go feed off some other poor stupid innocent girl. " she sneered.

Spot narrowed his eyes. "Youll be sorry Jack. ONe day you're gonna mess with the wrong person. "

"ooh im scared. good bye now spot" she said and turned them into the reck room. Spot huffed and stormed off.

* * *

"hey star, wanna do something?"

Star didnt spare a glance at Squid. She needed to talk to Jack "sorry squid maybe some other time" she said moving past him to the reck room.

HE sighed and headed off.

Star walked in spotting her instantly. She walked over. "jack can i talk to you?"

Jack turns to her. "oh hey star. "She nods "umm sure.." she got up and followed star out.

Star grabbed her arm turning her back into the building . "who the hell do you think you are? what do you think of treating benny like that.?"

Jack pulled free. "stay out of this , its none of your business"

"Like hel it isnt. She's as much of my friend as she is yours."

"I found her Star. IM the one she considers her family."

"well i dont understand why. You sure as hell dont treat her like family. You treat her like PEter did." Star grolwed at her angrily. IT was about time she got something off her chest. She needed this fight with jack.

Jack lashed out at her punching her squar in the face" Peter was a freaking loser. He treated her like a sock puppet. She was slammed up against the wall more times then she breathed. "

Star fell back to the ground. she hadnt expected that. she put a hand up to her eye feeling the tenderness, it hurt like hell. She looked back up at Jack.

" yeah well. you demeaning her like a child. like shes stupid. and yellling at her for talking to someone you dont like and throwing friendship at her. Is just as bad. Just not physically. Your becoming hte loser jack."

Jack grabbed her picking her up and slammed her back into the cabin. "whatd you say ms. johnson. im sorry , i forgot. I wasnt the one who left their friend in the fire.. making her think you were dead. and getting the blame. All hte blame. I wasnt the one who took the cowards way out. I'm not the one hiding and changin my identity. huh star?" she tightened her grip on stars shirt.

Star narrowed her eyes and kicked out nailing her in the shin. then kneed her in the face making her fall down. "leave Benny alone Jack. Thats all im saying. She doesnt need yoru BS. if thats how your gonna treat her."

Jack spit in her face. Star reached up and wiped it off then turned around and walked off.

* * *

Zig Zag walked up to Benny. "What are you sitting all by yourself for?"

She shrugged and glanced down at her hands. "waiting for somebody."

"Somebody inperticular?"

She nods.

He nods. "MM i see. would you like me to leave?"

She shook her head. "you dont have to. " she smiled up athim slightly. He was so nice.

He grinned at her. "Good. cause i have no one else to scare" he smirked. "i was hoping you wouldnt mind being my prey."

She laughed and shook her head. "no. its ok. I need a good laugh "

He grins "everone needs one sooner or later."

she smiles at him forgetting about Spot and Jack.

* * *

"Can you beleive he said that to me. Its not my fault hes an ass. HOnestly. so why cant he come see me when I'm ready?" miracle fumed.

"well um.. acutally if you think about it. ifyou go to him then he knows your ready but fi he came to you hed neever know when to try cause hed never know when you were ready." butter nodded.

Miracle shook her head. "no cause then itd be too easy for him. hes the one in the wrong so he should figur eit out on his own."

Buttercup smirked. "Your crazy."

Miracle laughs . "NO eric's crazy if he thinks hes gonna turn this around on me."

"hey its ok miracle.. no need to get all fussy."

She smirks "Sorry butter."

"Its ok. I dont mind. I'm a woman."

She laughs. "oh yeah.. thats right."


End file.
